Blown Away
by Seigi Bathala
Summary: Sasuke was surprised when Sarada asked him if Naruto - The Seventh Hokage was her Mom's ex-boyfriend. Back then, certain people have witnessed Sakura's confession to Naruto when they were 16 and he have no idea.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Ex-Boyfriend

**BLOWN AWAY**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Her Ex-Boyfriend**

After her long wait, she was so happy to wake-up to feel the familiar body on the large bed. She is too lazy to open her eyes and just decided to let her hand travel to her left side to confirm. Her hand was able to land on a hard chest and didn't hold back on how hard she placed her hand over him. Then she heard a grunt. _He's here?_ She thought. He moves closer to the owner of the small hand over him. It's obvious this male body is used to be with someone beside him on the particular bed. _If he's awake he won't do this._ She told herself, Sakura had thought he's in a soldier-sleeping position as her hands reached his arms.

She had made a wide smile when she finally saw his face in deep sleep. This is the best morning for her after long months alone on their king-sized bed. She doesn't expect to wake-up beside her husband today, and she doesn't know he just had returned at 2 o'clock in the morning after his one month mission. Sasuke arrived in the house without anyone to greet him and he doesn't have enough energy to wake-up his wife. He was so exhausted he just buried his body on the bed beside her.

 _He's so sweaty and his shirt smells campfire!_ Sakura told herself. Even so, she cheerfully places her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. The warm feeling makes her heart flutters and hugs him more, she misses him so much. Hearing his soft snores proves she isn't dreaming. She nuzzles more on the body beneath her. _I knew it! He came home not waking me up, I thought that silhouette was one of my imaginations but it was real!_

She had squinted when she faced the window. Seeing it's 5 in the morning and the kitchen is calling her to make breakfast. However, she can't help but spare more minutes on staring on his sleeping face before getting off. She chuckled on herself when he said something unclear words with a tone of disappointment after she touched the point of his nose. She's planning now on having an ideal family date. Today is her rest day and she has so many lists of activities and right now she's contemplating to find anything what he will agree to.

After a decade of his travel for the special investigation, he was supposed to be on a long break but many things happened. When he came back, he used to spend time with Sarada whenever she pleads him to train with her. One morning on the training grounds, he's with Sarada and overheard from Choji during the "InoShikaCho – Family Training" that there are ninja's using Orochimaru's white snake that performs body transfer technique in Cloud Village. They asked for reinforcement to Konoha to send ninjas with the intelligence on countering the technique. Right after he knew this from Choji who will be sent off to the mission since he's familiar with the village, Sasuke offered his help knowing he have an advantage on handling them since these people who can perform forbidden techniques should be taken seriously. He knew and seen many human vessels are used for experiments. It was disgusting and he doesn't like the idea that it is being taken advantage again. The Seventh Hokage agreed to let Sasuke join the team with an additional kunoichi. She is a fine medic-nin, one of Ebisu's students named Moegi.

Choji learned that these people are hiding behind a name of a religious group but actually a bunch of middle aged ninja's. For some reasons, they were interested to perform the forbidden technique to use for their doctrine. Even his wife Karui is aware of the rising popularity of the religion after the 4th Ninja War. They are all inspired to the belief presented by a man named Fukuda, believing they are all one with nature and their life can be prolonged if they gave their body to the white snake serpent so they will be reborn being one with nature.

Fukuda have a priest partner. The members' number increased with their secret recruitments system, mostly civilians, promising a life of wisdom and a reward of longer life. The recruitment was fast and with this, the more members, the more vessels are capable to lengthen Fukuda's life. Together with the cloud ninja's elite team, they fought with the priest who performs the forbidden jutsu while Choji and Sasuke's team together had searched for the cult founder. The ninjas were able to capture Fukuda and kill him on the spot. The death was necessary, same with the unnamed priest that face is listed on their Bingo Book as "the priest". The order to kill them is reasonable enough because these guys were able to prison large number of bodies as candidates for their selfish desire to live longer. While Choji and Sasuke who have made their mission pretty easier were sent home especially Uchiha's eyes was the one able to capture the white snake user.

Sakura considers how well experienced her husband is, being a shinobi is tough considering they have to endure being away with their family for the call of duty. In comparison to Sasuke's mission outside Konoha, she's more focused on improving their medical service on the village and she's one of the most respected Medic-Nin. The couple never thought to acquire higher responsibilities like their Hokage bestfriend.

On her plan for 'Special Family Day', she is imagining if she can suggest on having a picnic; and her visualizations doesn't go well. Gathering on a public place and sitting on the cloth covered grass eating bento while other people look at their family. Imagining they're talking about random things, laughing together and strangers will be touched at their scene. Sasuke will definitely decline if it will be on place with too much people around.

One thing she remembers that worked out was when they went to a fine restaurant and suddenly he shared his plan of having their own family picture. His two girls were astonished after they heard the cute idea that came from his mouth. Romantic ideas are something Sasuke don't know. Even his proposal for their initial relationship is not what she dreamt of but Sakura don't mind, as long as it came from the man she loves. If she will compare them on the couples in their batch, their relationship quickly jumped to marriage.

She enjoyed their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship in a short while thanks for Sasuke it didn't took them a year because he wants to marry her right away. He was afraid that aside from him, someone might put a ring on her finger if he wished to travel again. There was regret she had because she was not able to capture a photo of him on their younger years. It was a period of mixed joy and satisfaction and a single picture never occurred to them. The only picture she saved in their young age was from Team Taka. So his idea to make one picture with the present Sarada was perfect.

She is playing with his nose unconsciously and in her surprise his eyes opens all of a sudden. She blushes with the position she's in, head over his face, her upper body over his chest, one leg of her over one of his; she quickly melts from his stare. This kind of effect never leaves her, and she's wondering if she has this same effect to him or in different manner. "S-sorry." She rattles, but aware of the opportunity to get a good start for that day, she aimed to seal her lips to him; he quickly avoided it and sits on the other side of the bed. "He blew me off again." She looked down with hurtful eyes and leaned on the headboard.

"You like morning breath?" He said dryly, on this way to the sink in their room. She's not even sure if it was a joke or he is being honest for not taking her.

"As if you mind it before." She said with a lower tone, she knows he had heard her last words. _So suspicious, why does he have to do that!_ Inner Sakura is alive again and raging, she wasn't able to get something he refused after leaving them and now coming back again doing the same thing, she's burning with desire for not having enough of him. Thinking if he was enjoying with this actions, well she's not going to give-up.

Being fired-up on the idea of their today's plan and getting the "comeback kiss" from her husband, Sakura is now folding their bed sheet like a pro and making more visualizations on her inner-self. Laughing with herself and if there's anyone sees her in that state they will think she's crazy. Sasuke's eyes are slightly open facing the mirror while putting paste on his brush. He got curious on why she's getting so hyped that morning, watching Sakura on his peripheral vision. She quickly left their room without telling him anything, so he just continue brushing his teeth.

"Good morning Papa!" Sarada is smiling happily seeing her father again. He just finished his shower and looks like he is about to go somewhere wearing his black sleeves. He sits beside  
Sarada to eat breakfast, while Sakura's is busy on taking a cup of rice to serve for the both of them. She prepared fried fish and vegetable soup. _She's fast_ , _she already made this food,_ he told himself. He feels fortunate to be able to eat delicious food again after a long mission, it's very rewarding.

"You should eat with us." He told her, but she stared at him in disbelief, seeing he looks like he is about to leave in a few minutes. He just went back this morning. "You're leaving again!?" He suddenly felt her fear.

"I'll just need to report to Naruto." He answered nonchalantly.

"Ah, sorry, I just..." She exclaimed, his answer gave her a relief but her reaction made him frown, he wouldn't like to disappoint her after they're together again. "I'll be back. Don't worry." He assured her. Sarada just watched the two and understanding how her Mom feels, though they enjoy their time together as mother and daughter, its better if he is with them.

In just a few minutes, she was surprised on how fast her father eats, he put the dishes on the sink and asked Sakura casually if she had kept one of his vest somewhere else, Sakura hurriedly walks towards their room removing her apron and throwing it somewhere on the kitchen. "Stay there and I'll prepare it for you." She said wryly. Then Sarada had volunteered to wash the dishes while her father stares at his own daughter. That moment she reminds him there are many things he wasn't able to experience during the years before she reached this age. He's not yet seeing himself how driven he is to overlook Konoha in the shadows. He volunteers on dangerous missions to Naruto keeping the village safe. Naruto doesn't not give him the usual missions for a regular Jonin, since the Hokage grew tired of his refusals for low rank missions. He prefers to do the work alone and it should be a high ranking missions.

Sarada didn't notice that her father is seriously reflecting on himself while looking at the back of her dress with the Uchiha crest. "Papa, is it true?" She starts to ask while it's just the two of them.

"What?" He asked.

"Is the Lord Seventh was mother's boyfriend before?" Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth slightly hang open. In her surprise, it was like she gave him the most horrible joke ever. "Is it true Papa?" She continues, having no idea what she'll get with after his reaction.

A week before, it was just out of curiosity when Sarada was in the library and it happened that Sai was there reading some adult books. She had seen his features and it is clear that Sai and her father have great physical similarities as what her mother said. Until the question came. _If Papa didn't like Mama, who do you think she'll end up with?_ Well this question was easily answered by Sai. He even supported his answer by the fact that Sakura confessed her feelings to him at the age of 16 emphasizing to Sarada that the man she might end up with if Sasuke did not like her is the man who is currently the leader of the Village.

"Sai had said that?" He asks, he's not interested at all but just a little curious though he won't risk dying for the confirmation. Sakura never told him about this, but he is confident he's the first man in her life and he was sure of it.

"Well, I guess you don't know." She said, seeing her Mom is coming, she resumed on the plates she's washing. On the other hand, her father is standing across the sink; he walks towards the couch while deep in his thoughts, his right arm suddenly lifted by the strong small hands.

"Oi." He's not prepared. Taking a step back, he seen her face so focused on how she will put the gray vest on his arm. He remembers she's doing this stuff since they got together in one roof, that time she never fails to check on him before leaving their house. It seems her little sweetness in the morning is always new to him. Sarada had finished her task on the kitchen and he hears her murmurs that she forgot something on her room to bring for her training with Konohamaru this morning.

"Just stay still." He stays silent, feeling her one hand over his back after she insert his only arm on the vest, then she did the same for his shorter right limb. She presses the thick vest on his chest, next is her hands went higher, smoothing the fabric from shoulder down to his chest, Sakura had no idea that her actions startled him from the moment she slides her hand to his arm. He tried to mask his reaction by staring blankly at their refrigerator, not showing that he loves to be taken care as exactly as how she is doing right now. The unaware Sakura started to button his vest, starting below his chin until the last one.

"Sakura I can-

"I know you can put this on yourself." She looked at his other shoulder, the side where the sleeve is hanging. He's staring on her green eyes. "But if you're at home you should expect this, let me help you with this little things." After giving him a sweet smile, he gulped and nodded once to her reminder, his eyes still on her. He just remained there like a robot, silently appreciating this kindness. "Once Sarada is finished training with Konohamaru-kun, how about having a family dinner out?"

"Hn." He is thinking something else. "A dinner-out doesn't sound bad." He simply said, Sakura smiled, satisfied with his answer and brings back her attention to his appearance, getting the single right hand-glove he usually wears, she gently slid it to his palm and checked the fitting in each knuckles. He knew she's doing a good job in making him submit like this. Once finished, her hands stayed on his chest; he looked at himself now ready to go.

Sakura is still standing before him and grinning, glad to see on the result of her work, he's attractiveness magnetizes her over again. The tension builds on their eye contact but she avoids prolonging it, Sakura don't want to start another attempt, it will be really more embarrassing to end to another rejection.

Sasuke just makes a deep sigh to himself thinking that she shouldn't baby him around, especially he's not used on the previous coincidences when their little girl had been staring whenever there are little distance between the two.

"You're good to go." She said with a nervous tone, she made a few steps backwards to get the bento on the counter that she prepared for Sarada. But in her surprise, he is fast to catch-up and immediately grabs her chin, closing the distance between their faces. Sakura's speechless at the amount of strength he used; she retreated for a plan to struggle on removing her face in his hands. Though she's not hurt, her mouth was slightly opened and her heart pounds when their lips is able to feel each other's breath. He's lips coming closer on hers.

"Papa can we walk together going to training grounds?" Sarada goes out of her room and finds her father tapped Sakura's right cheek.

"You have a rice grain on your face." Sarada might think her father slapped her mother on the face if she didn't hear him talking. Sakura's face is so red right now to face her daughter; she hides it by pretending she is rubbing her cheek as if it's a mess, buying Sasuke's excuse about the rice grain. "Okay, we have the same way, let's go now." Of course she don't like to be caught of something should be private; it had been struggle for them. First months of them after getting a brand new house were incredibly memorable, though Sasuke thought the house she chose was too big for them, but later realizes there's a new member of their family, they cannot be intimate anymore, anywhere or anytime they want. The big house is getting smaller just for the three of them.

Sasuke was a good actor, after he loses the opportunity; he just gets his bag then reached for her excited daughter to walk with him outside. "I'll be back shortly." He said to Sakura without looking. She happily watches both of them walking side by side, looking forward for the special dinner they will have, somehow she chuckles to herself on how Sasuke behaves this morning.

"Maybe I'll get it soon." She said, for some reason she is relieved on how he treated their child. Sakura is happy that he is really fond of her unlike her advances to him that he loves to reject. She's glad it was her and not their daughter who hungers for his time and affection.

 **Intelligence Division**

"W-well Lord Seventh, based on how the jutsu works, Fukuda and Orochimaru's techniques have differences, an example is Orochimaru can transfer his body after three years, but Fukuda isn't much as genius as the Great Sannin, the farthest thing he gets is 9 months and need another body again. This is probably the reason he collected numerous bodies when we arrived at his hide-out." Moegi is on her desk, her eye bags are big, and some slices of bread are beside her scrolls, she was caught in a mess when the Hokage, Uchiha and Shikamaru knocked on the office where she is studying their previous mission. "But there's another thing he can do, when Shikamaru-san said this morning that Fukuda was alive, I studied the scales I collected when he was killed in a white serpent form. I suspect he was prepared that we will come and he's done transferring to another body before we knew it. It looks like we actually killed him but he made a dead copy of his own body with a white serpent and left the place. I can confirm this scales were 1 week old.

Fukuda made a confession before dying that he transferred 3 months ago. It is a lie. That is to cover his objective so he makes a way for this escape plan." Moegi didn't have enough sleep unlike Choji and Sasuke, she's being summoned immediately to report earlier in the office. Sasuke looked at her and he was impressed on how she figured this theory in a short amount of time.

"That's a possibility, Fukuda can easily transfer, and no one knows his real face since he's been transferring in a long time every 9 months." Sasuke added to her theory.

There's a message yesterday that the Raikage thinks he needs to let the Konoha know that Fukuda is on the run. Last time that he was seen was in Grass Village. The face he is using was sketched on the scroll that Shikmaru handed to the three who went to the cloud village. They said they didn't see that face when they worked with the cloud ninjas.

"That was a warning and they sent already a team to pursue him. Raikage even explained they depended too much on Sasuke's help for their help on successful assassination mission and they said since Sasuke had feed them the info on how the jutsu works. He assured this time they will capture Fukuda.

"I had a premonition that time that we should stay longer there after we reported to Raikage." Choji told the two, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, as a medic-nin I should be more-

"No Moegi-chan it's not your fault, don't feel sorry." Naruto winked at her and she flushed on how cool a Hokage can be. "Hey you should go and get some rest; you're being summoned too early here." He is waving his hands signing Moegi she can go as she pleases.

"Sorry Seventh, I had a long sleep after the mission."Choji is scratching his head after giving the excuse why they were late.

"Choji and I confirmed the Hokage office was closed earlier, we were here, and it was early 2 in the morning. That's why we both returned at this time to report instead." Sasuke started to explain, Naruto often stay in his office until daybreak but he didn't stay late this morning.

"Uh, Sasuke, there's no problem at all if you want to go home to see your wife again as soon as possible. That's totally fine with me." He chuckled after twisting his reasoning of late reporting.

"Shut-up." He said sternly, not letting Naruto to continue his pestering him while Moegi reacted inside how serious this Uchica can be. The man around him was all treating it was a joke or maybe an assumption of the Seventh. She felt inspired more of the two respectable man, she have watched these legendary heroes of Konoha to grew from her young age, she know how strong their bonds. Also, aside from these two, she is happy for her sensei who improved her medical jutsu and that's no other than Uchiha Sakura.

They are all dismissed from the meeting and on his way home until he heard someone is calling from him over the roof of the near dango restaurant.

"Good Morning Sasuke-san!" He smiled cheerfully, holding a package. It was a box covered in white cloth and knotted by a red rope. As expected he just looked at him, waiting if he needs to say something important or else he'll leave him on the spot. "I want to give this to Sakura but I have important matters to attend right now." He looked at the package that is like the same size as a box of bento. "I was informed by the Seventh to give this to her but since I'd seen you now…

"What is this?" He asked right away after hearing it is for Sakura.

"I have no idea." He answered him innocently not actually caring about what it is all about. "I'm wondering you're at the Hokage Office right? Naruto can just hand this to you… why did he ask me to?" Sai said, thinking back that he's on his way to Shikamaru's office and seen the Hokage on his way to his office.

"I'll give it to her." He grabbed the package and both of them parted. He wasn't really friendly to Sai. Looking carefully on the box, he's really curious what is this thing about that Naruto don't want him to deliver for Sakura, it was totally strange. He's bemused, brows furrowed, eyes on the ground when a small body in red blouse popped in front of him.

"Papa did you send my regards for the Seventh!" He made one step back; Sarada looked at him and asked if he's okay. Out of curiosity, she also asks about the package he is holding but he didn't answer.

"Was that a gift for Mom?" She's quite energetic today but the gift that meant by Sarada on her question makes him more furious, he don't want to ever think something ridiculous right now. He told him the truth and she just smiled.

When they had started to walk home, he noticed one thing after all of them were together when they fought with various Shin Uchiha, his daughter was inspired to his idiot bestfriend. Setting aside how he knew Naruto since they were kids, he was the hero who proved many things to be admired but to be honest, as a man and his father, he is not so glad about that.

Sarada told her father about their meeting with Konohamaru concerning their team's mission for tomorrow and it might take a couple of weeks. Their training was cancelled and advised to take a rest for their trip tomorrow. On their way home, her eyes caught the couple cooking some takoyaki on the small restaurant she used to eat.

"Sarada-chan! Where's your mother?" The old man with a husky voice asked. He's in his 70s and loves to talk to their young customers. His eyes is now smiling at her, holding a white cat in his arms.

"At home Tokuchi-san." She answered. Sarada knows them well, and she regularly buys takoyaki whenever she finishes her mission. The old man served both of them a glass of tea that they ordered.

"Oh. Is it hard to be the wife of the 7th Hokage? Haha." He said followed by a laugh that his words confuse Sasuke. He thinks that he missed some part on their conversation. But the old man's question almost made him burst the tea from his mouth, good thing he controlled himself well. He gulped and looked at the vendors.

"Oh, sorry who is this guy Sarada-chan? Your sensei?" The old man grins at him but he stay on his blank stare on the ground wondering: _What the hell? What's wrong with this old man?_

"Tokuchi-san! You're really old! How many times do I have to tell you the Lord 7th is not my father! In fact-

"Not done yet?" Sasuke asked the old lady who is reversing the takoyakis, he knows they're not yet done but he asked anyway, he's really pissed off. Not to the old man, but enough from hearing Naruto everywhere when his morning started.

"I apologize for my husband, yes. He's really old. You know, he is one of the ordinary villagers here who loves the 7th Hokage. He thought that Sakura-chan who's always beside him was the girl that he married." While his wife is explaining everything to Sasuke, the old man keeps on laughing with Sarada who scolds him on being how forgetful he is. Sarada was also disappointed. "I'd seen them always by each other's side, and their relationship was cute everyone expected them to end up together." The old woman blushes, and Sasuke thought she might be another fan of Naruto since he became a celebrity and a Village Leader now. "Who knows how they separated? I'm really curious how the Seventh break-up with Sakura-chan and end up with the Hyuga girl, and who is this shady Uchiha guy that never shows his face on the village?"

"Really…" Sasuke bit his lip and sighs. He's calming himself, and Sarada is so nervous she can feel her father is sweating, trying not to concern himself on what this old people believe. _But what really happened back then?_ A sudden question popped inside his mind. He knows Sakura herself told him she waited only for him. But there's rumor that there was a time Sakura confessed her love for Naruto in front of Shinobi guys. He's not the type who digs into her past relationships but it is now starting to get into his nerves.

He was overwhelmed by the thought of Naruto and Sakura did have relationship when he was gone 3 years. Sasuke is aware it is not impossible; he'd been the bastard who tried to kill her. While recalling his past, he pushes that memory aside. It wasn't mentioned to him by Sakura, he knew this is not legitimate story but the idea freaks him out.

"Ehhhh! Really? The rumor is true?" Sarada heard their conversation; the question now was thrown at him. As his father, he can't even answer her straight that they really didn't have a relationship. He is now frustrated, especially he'd seen the package again on his table while the takoyaki was served.

 **Uchiha Residence**

"Anata!" Sakura seen Sasuke's face was pale and he just walks inside the house, straight to their room ignoring her.

"What happened to him? Is Papa sick?" She asked Sarada who is holding the white box that Sai handed to her father.

"I am not sure; he's like that ever since he got out from the Hokage Tower." She explained.

"Oh no, how about our dinner for tonight?" She starts to worry and run to knock their door. There she had seen him lying on the bed; his eyes were closed but not sleeping. He is breathing fast and he's still with his sandals.

"Sasuke-kun." She started to call him on his name that he loves to hear. He looked up and sees her worried face and then looked at her outfit.

"Where are you going?" He asked, he's voice is louder than he expected, he don't want to reflect the confusion in his mind on his tone but he failed.

"I was called in the Hokage Office. There's an emergency operation from the incoming ANBUs" Hearing the name again, he gets up quickly and examined her face.

"It's your rest day Sakura."

"But it's an emergency." She sits beside him, placing her hand over his shoulder. He looked at her then stands to leave the bed; ignoring her.

"Hn." There's a pregnant silence inside the room.

"It's time, I need to go." She said, a little hesitant. She grabs his arm so that he can face her, and she tiptoes to reach for his lips. This is the usual thing she does when she's the one to leave the house, but he shakes her hand away from his arm and step forward. One more thing is his face shows disgust with eyes on her.

"Huh!" _He's really ignoring me now._ Sakura thought, she looked down, thinking her options. There are two konoha ninjas that were poisoned and she's the one that have specialty in making antidotes. It's a critical time and she needs to leave right away. Her eyes are watering and he is not facing her, instead, he returns to the bed and lay down, his body on her opposite direction.

 _He keeps on blowing me off._

 **10:00 PM**

He woke-up at 7 in the evening and hating the idea that his wife will not be able to go home early. He prepares a simple meal that he is familiar to do, some dishes he learned before when he had no choice but to cook when Sakura was pregnant. He can manage to steam some vegetables seen on their fridge and then he start making a beef stew. Sarada's mouth hanged open, she's impressed that her father can make something tasty, it even looks presentable, and who would have thought one of the toughest Shinobi is a skilled cook. The two Uchihas shares their dinner that silent night and they left something for Sakura if ever she goes home hungry.

After an hour on tips to do better taijutsus and ninjutsus from her father, the black haired kid fell asleep on his lap. He carries her one handedly to bring her to her room and notices something on her daugther's study table. Sarada, Boruto and Mitzuki have a picture with Naruto, seeing his little girl beside the dobe with red cheeks.

He sighed. _Do we have a picture together?_ He had recalled, they have a family picture but he do not have one photo with Sarada alone. _I really should make-up a lot huh_. He told himself, seeing the dobe is quite a busy person but still he is able to do things like picture taking with the children. He's thinking how his bestfriend had father problems with Boruto because Sasuke thinks he's the worst one.

Waiting for Sakura, he stays awake. He decided that if he can waste time on staring blankly at their house premises, he read some medical scrolls on their room. Discovering Sakura can do more medical operations compare before, she's becoming more skilled. And he is not so happy with this idea because the more she gain knowledge, the more obligations she'll have. He has one fear of losing his family and he's very particular with their time together though they rarely see each other on the start of their marriage. Of course he is proud, but at the same time he's jealous on how she deals with her priorities at this specific moment. He is now experiencing what she had endured for years waiting for his return, and for just one night that she failed to have dinner with them made him feel how selfish he can be. He wants her to leave her work and stay at home with them.

Now she is returning the painful feeling to him? Or he's being stupid at the idea of his wife's ex-boyfriend who is Naruto. Thinking back on his actions, maybe if he and Sakura tried to walk on the public park, no one can tell if he is the husband of the Konoha's famous Kunoichi.

 **11:00 PM**

Sasuke left the house to go where Sakura is and found she is with Shizune on her own office, they are both discussing on the poison that was still left inside the body of the Anbu officer.

"Oh?" Her hair is messy, she stands immediately to face him who just entered the door without knocking.

"I'm picking you up." He said and starts to search for her bag on the office to carry for her.

"I'm not done yet, we are-

"Sunrise is about to come Sakura you should-

"No, you shouldn't be here in the first place!" She answered sarcastically going back to her seat.

"What?" Shizune got nervous, there's a tension growing inside the room, and she doesn't like the idea of Sakura losing her temper in a hospital, it will be unimaginably horrible.

"H-hey, calm down guys." She said but the two can't keep their voices down, there are other admin workers in the office and they might make a scene. Sasuke is standing behind her and Sakura started to completely ignore him. She is currently flipping the scrolls and writing something on the little notebook on her table.

"Hn." On the outside he's perfectly calm, but deep down he is raging with strong feeling to grab her arms and face him because of his anger but there's no way he will humiliate her like that in front of anyone or even they're alone.

"You should go home Sasuke, I will stay here until we have completed this last antidote." He bit his lower lip when she called him with his name. Knowing Sakura, she calls him Sasuke-kun since day 1. For this situation that she is calling him with his own name, there's definitely wrong and he should know the reason behind it.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked, trying to compose himself and don't want her to feel his tense words.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She imitates his tone while repeating his question. He was speechless; Shizune is telling something for them to stop but she's overpowered between the strong emotions inside the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" This time, he made an effort, carefully grabbing her left arm so she can look at him but she brushed him away in brute force.

"You don't have any idea. I guess it's just my imagination." Shizune sighed; finally the Sakura can still control herself.

"Okay, Sakura. Can you tell me what happened?" He gently rubs her shoulder, trying hard to erase his anger earlier but she moves again away from him so he's still facing her back. After another deep sigh, he tried again. "Sakura..." His tone is a bit higher; he's not used to beg especially his pride is cracking down with someone watching them getting so ridiculous and fighting over stupid things.

"Please." The moment she faced him, he's heart broke after seeing the reddened eyes, liquid are forming on her lids, not coming down yet but in just one move, those tears will surely fell on the scroll. "Please, I'd had enough." She faced again her table and Sasuke, felt defeated, suddenly popped out on the room. He knows fighting over small thing such as him blewing her off is silly, it was so unreasonable. But when he seen her crying, for him it doesn't fall from being unreasonable. He seen she's hurting. It makes him thinks he was the most horrible person in the world.

 _Damn it._ He curses himself.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 ** _N/A: It was a long chapter, I'm so sorry I cannot help myself to write more. I always want to see Sasuke doing house services but still so good at it. Also I like the idea of Sarada shipping her own parents; it's really cute for me!_**

 ** _Reviews will be highly appreciated, thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Uncertainty

**BLOWN AWAY**

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Uncertainty**

 _Summary: Sakura is struggling to lose her patience after seeing her husband in a strange state. One morning she came home after her duty and in her surprise, she had seen him coming out from their room with messy hair and his body was full of sweat. It makes him more suspicious after ignoring her for the third time since he returned_ _._

"You just missed him." Shizune is trying to comfort the pink haired girl inside their room. "You two are acting like a young couple." The voice beside her said, telling the last statement with a smile of approval. It was a positive comment from her.

"That's not true!" There's a bit of anxiety from her voice. She didn't ignore the fact that Sasuke is really strange when he returned. Recalling all their fights, her husband is the type of person who applies everything with logic; he can't let their problems stay in a long period. Most of the time, he's the one to talk to her to sort things out and he can do it without being romantic. Sakura got used to this kind of set-up. They spend time most on their village responsibilities so they wouldn't like to stay in love quarrels. "But you know I went home this 4 am to change my clothes for my duty, and he's not at home." Her hands were shaking while writing on the scroll. She is making a request for medical supplies that she needs to submit and her handwriting became scribbles because of too many movement she is making during the conversation. She keeps on waving her hands all over while talking non-stop, freaking out where the hell did Sasuke go. The guilt is killing her because she got too emotional, and she can't believe that last night, she's able to push him away.

"Oh? Have you asked Sarada?" Shizune is counting how many medicine stocks had left for their unit.

"She said her father wasn't able to notice he fell asleep on the couch while waiting, but that was just 3 minutes before I arrive at home. He obviously sensed me and left before I came."

"Sakura-chan?" Shizune asks while Sakura continued on explaining why he disappeared right before reaching the house. "Sakura-chan, that's contradicting." Shizune said. "Why would he avoid you once he sensed you were coming? He fell asleep on the couch to wait for you. Sasuke-kun is being considerate here. You blew him away last night if I should remind you." This shuts her up for a minute. More than 5 hours have passed and she doesn't have the slightest idea where did Sasuke go. She'd experienced painful goodbyes with him assuring he won't ever return when they were young. Sakura still hopes that the present Sasuke is still the one who had started promising her that he will always come home.

"I…I want to talk to him…I missed my husband." She's expressing how frustrated she is while looking over the window, Shizune smiled at how honestly she admitted it. She just seen her storming at Sasuke, telling him to go home with full conviction but now is the opposite. Her emerald eyes starts to water but with her clenching hands on the air. Her eyes are in front of the top view of the roofs of houses in Konoha.

"By the way, you said that were like a young couple? Why?" It popped in her mind. She actually wanted the confirmation of what kind of relationship they have on others point of view. This kind of things is not the stuff you can just conduct on a friendly survey. She's not clueless on how a normal couple should be, even their daughter asked why they are so weird.

Someone opened the door but they cannot recognize yet the person who only shows his/her arm behind it. Sakura and Shizune were also behind the door frame waiting for the visitor to enter. "Sakura-chan, not every shinobi couple spends most of the time with each other, and you're the perfect example. To point them out, for the Uchiha family, both of you are the strongest Shinobi in the village, which requires more time with your duties." Sometimes Sakura wonders if Shizune had found a boyfriend, she can give good advice, but she didn't dare to ask her at the moment to ruin her evaluation on her relationship status.

"Thank you for your help, I feel more dejected." She answered bitterly.

Shizune was amused at her reaction. "Don't take it as a bad part of your marriage. Just consider those little time you have are more treasured. They said that distance makes the love grow fonder. Don't you feel it? Sakura-chan? Haven't you paid attention on how he treats the given time he have for you?" Sakura paused. She is having flashbacks on Sasuke's little efforts. It was him who suggests a family picture after spending their first family dinner-out. He is a man who doesn't want to waste time and she knew well enough what things he might turn down.

"Good Morning!" A blonde girl came with 4 consecutive pony tails. The smile they'd seen was a smile from the man she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'd give the idiot his bento and the files he forgot to bring here." She smiled, and Sakura seen Shikamaru on the hallway holding the bento while walking away until the door closes.

"Temari? Do you need anything?" Sakura asked; the sand shinobi has moved now in Konohagakure since she married Shikamaru. At first, she thought she can't get along with the leaf shinobis especially she's known as the princess of Sunagakure. She's quite popular so village people at first interviews her why she chose to move in the Leaf. Thanks to Ino, her husband's teammate ended up having friends with her and Sakura too.

"Just paracetamol for Shikadai." She said, sitting on the free chair next to Sakura.

"What happened to your boy?" She asked.

"Due to the weather, it's been cold these days right?" Both agreed with her, the winter is coming and the wind is colder than the usual. "He went home from his mission yesterday which the rain was really heavy."

"That's right; it rained so hard yesterday night." Shizune added, Sakura wasn't aware regarding last night's weather since she is so focused on completing the antidote's mixture. It was an effective distraction from her personal issues last night.

After few minutes talking about Shikadai and Sarada when she got the medicine she needed, Sakura joins her to walk outside to buy lunch; it's been a long time since they're last chat. The hint of her unstable mood was noticed by Temari and didn't hesitate to ask the pink haired woman if Sasuke is giving her headache after he comes back. _Right damn straight_. Sakura thought and faked a laugh. "It's just a small fight." She assured herself by telling it to Temari.

"Ignoring you...huh." In Sakura's disappointment, Temari didn't make it slip away. "The last time Shikamaru did it to me, I give him the taste of his own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"Blow him away too. I tried it once when Shikamaru is more devoted to Naruto than me." Now she is telling the period of Naruto being the Hokage.

"So?"

"Ignore him too! That's super effective. He will realize his mistake of being an ice cube." She admitted. "There are times I thought Naruto was his wife and not me." Sakura laughed at her, Temari can be hilarious when being so honest. "You know I tried to comfort his busy days, sweet talking and visiting his office but he was getting pissed off! He asked why I'm became so clingy. So I ignored him for weeks, he had no lunch straight during office days!" Sakura can see the devilish smile on Temari. It is absolutely horrifying. _Poor Shikamaru_. "Well, you know he's smart, he figured it out why I was acting that way. He was so sorry realizing his mistake in the end." She said. "Atleast my problem is not about him having another woman or so, but it's out of character." She continued on telling her story to Sakura and she thought every woman can never stop being so paranoid if they are acting weird.

In the middle of their conversation, Sakura had reflected what else can be the reason. After hearing an affair issues from Temari, she shakes her head to set aside the ridiculous idea. "Sakura, you should know how to play your husband in your own hands." She said. "If not, he will just be bored of you or love the travelling more than you."

"Ehh!" Sakura freakes out. She feels like there's a large on her head, imagining the Sasuke she have right now will leave her again, everything she build for their relationship will be crumpled. _But we've been on the hardest path_. She stated to herself, they're about to part after she received the bags of the lunch she ordered that she will eat with Shizune.

Sakura remembered when he is about to use Chidori to kill her, it is something that both of them never talk about. She also remembered the decade that she needs to raise Sarada alone without him by her side. On the brighter side, through the darkest and loneliest road they've been, they are still together.

Temari waved goodbye at her and telling good luck on how she's supposed to deal with Sasuke. Worst case scenario is when Sasuke is already at home when she arrives and she doesn't have anything to say. Being the realistic thinker, she expects that he's still not at home. He loves to walk around or train, or if he is still upset, he probably asked the Hokage to take a mission. He once did it when Sarada wasn't born yet.

 _They had a fight and she is about to destroy the house, Sasuke told her he will just cool his head. She was surprised when the Sixth Hokage summoned her just to tell her husband doesn't want to see her rage so he requested a one week mission. Kakashi is grinning at his former students that having this kind of problem is amusing. Time surely is fast, and they are all grownups._

 _It made her angrier for him leaving her during their fight. When he came back, he made an effort; he gave her favourite anmitsu and packs of supply of rare herbs and medicinal plants. The rare medicinal plants made her happy. He even made his peace offering more unforgettable when the night came. She appreciated on how he knows her well._

(End of Flashback)

"This time, _it's just a misunderstanding._ _Do I really need to make my hopes up?" She told herself while she's on her way to their home. And_ when she opened the door, she sensed his chakra but something is strange.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called him by his name, but there's no answer. The purple bag was on the couch with his black coat. She'd seen a glass of water half full on the table and an empty bowl. She grabs the porcelain bowl and smells it and she can say it is unused. She roams around the kitchen and found a broken egg on the floor, it was a mess.

There were powder of pepper and salt scattered on the kitchen floor. _Sasuke sure knows how to cook but he never leaves the kitchen dirty after using it. Sarada is on her mission so who else will do this?_ She removed her bag first, forgetting to change her working clothes. She wipes the kitchen counter, arranging the small bottle of pepper and salt on their right places. When she turned around to get the mop, she seen someone was standing on the table, he is wearing his black long sleeves, he's hair is wet and eyes on her.

 _Calm down Sakura_. Her Innerself said, her heart beats fast, she don't want to say anything foolish. However, she didn't dare to look at his eyes, she avoided his gaze. Though she is aware his whole body is full of sweat, and she hears him panting. He was like breathing through his mouth. She noticed his black cotton pajama was all crumpled when he started to walk to get something on the refrigerator.

She decided to take steps backwards, grabbed the rag again to clean the counter though it is already finished. _What the hell! Am I taking Temari's advice?_ _Ignoring him too?_ She must have acted without thinking, being pressured that he is near him but not saying anything to her.

Trying to be cool in front of him, she continues her act like he was not in the kitchen. She starts to walk to get the mop until she smells something different from his body. _What exactly happened?_ _She thought._

Almost forgetting how to breathe; she finally grabs the wooden stick not caring to look at him who just returned to their room. "What happened?" She had whispered to herself after he disappeared from her sight. _He is hiding something, pretending to play for our silent war but actually keeping away a secret._ That's what she thinks. She can't help herself not to worry to see him, he's chakra is a bit off too.

She seats on the couch, evaluating if she should knock on the room or stay out until he gets out. Half an hour had passed when she decided to follow him inside their room. Her heart beats like a drum. But she was surprised again. _The door was locked._ Now, she is really, really curious.

"Sasuke! You better not hide something from me!" She snarled. She is now red with the desire to know what is behind that damned locked door. "Sasuke! Open the door!" She yelled but there's no answer after her pleads. "Sasuke!" She considered going back to the living room to get her keys on her bag but her anger finds a way to open the door knob without any key. "Shannaro!" She breaks the door down and light shines upon her, breathing hard, face is full of rage. She is expecting to see him with a different state, something she is afraid to happen, some dirty thoughts she wants to erase.

"Sakura..." He panted; he is all sweaty, lying on the bed. She seen her small medical kit was opened and several tablets were on the table, some on the carpet. He's eyes were closed, good thing he didn't wake up when the door fell down. She put her palm on his forehead and felt the burning heat of his body. "Sak..kura." He whispered, and she found out that he was just dreaming, eyes furrowed. She wonders what he is dreaming about because he's face is not that well.

"Anata." She felt guilty on how awful she treated him. She looks at him with sad eyes, after seeing the mess on the kitchen, it all explained then, she thought he might want to eat something for himself but there's no ready food on the fridge. She wasn't able to shop to replenish his tomato supply. He is having a cold, and he's body is super hot. She smells his black sleeves, and it was the sleeves that he is wearing when he went to the hospital yesterday. _Temari said it rained hard last nigh_... "Why he didn't change his clothes if he was caught in the rain?" She is thinking how reckless on getting sick. There are evidences that he tried to medicate his self. She bit her lips and was hurt on the result of her actions. Her husband had a medic-nin wife but he is not depending on her.

After examining his state, she heard his breathing and seen he is having a sinus pain. She prepared a warm compress. _He must have a headache in his pained face, no doubt he messed preparing something to eat_. She put the basin on the table, moving away the medic kit that weren't needed. She moved up his sleeves to take it off and starts to rub the cloth on his body. She cleans his beautiful face gently, and slightly pressing the warm cloth on his nose to relieve his pain. She runs the cloth to his neck, limbs, chest, and on his back. Softly, Sakura kissed his chest after she had finally finished on his upper body. "I'm sorry for being so selfish." She said. Locking the strands of his hair behind his ears, she places her forehead on his, making his troubled eyebrows to calm, smelling the air from his lips. Then she places the thermometer under his armpit and starts to put on his clean white sleeves she got from their closet.

Next is pulling down his pants until he is fully naked below. She sighed, hiding her shyness to clean him though she's thankful he is asleep. She cleans his legs down to his feet so she can have him wearing cooler pajamas. She had prepared a tasty chicken soup, since she thought he might be really hungry because of the left mess of his unfinished work in the kitchen. It was past 5 in the afternoon when she checked again the thermometer, he's fever is still in 39 degrees. She keeps on putting on the washed cloth on the forehead of the asleep Uchiha. Good thing he's sleeping form changed compare to what she seen earlier, his face is calmer now.

It is already seven in the evening; Sakura is sleeping on the chair beside the bed, wearing her baggy cream sleeves over her white pants and hair on pony tail. Her head was bowed down, one more push, she will fell on the floor with her head first.

"Sakura."

"Oh Sorry!" She wakes-up and expecting she will see her room in Konoha Hospital. She is used to sleep during her duty but this time she found her husband was awake, obsidian eyes locked on hers. "Oh, Anata, how are you feeling?" She rubs her eyes and wipes the saliva on her lips then bends down her knees on the floor so her arms can reach his upper body on the bed. She took off the washed cloth, returned it to the hot water. There was a reserved cloth hanging on the basin that she gets to place on his forehead again. He's stoic face came back; black orbs were staring at her blankly.

"It started since I left the mission. I am feeling off. I drank some paracetamol but I still ended up having flu." He thoroughly explained, like reporting for his mission, being touched by flu is something he doesn't like. But still he is an ordinary person no matter how strong he can be.

"You should have told me." Sakura said but nothing came from him. They both remained silent, this is a part of a married life, fighting and awkward conversations after. But no matter she is angry at him or not, she won't hesitate to nurse him.

"Sakura," He called her name again, and seen his gentle eyes in a weakened state, he is so vulnerable and not acting tough like the usual fighter on a battlefield. "Come here,"" He ordered in a low tone, she complied and sits beside him on the bed.

"Ah!" She was surprised that he pulled her forcefully, adjusting her body to be able to lie beside him. He snaked his arm through her waist and embraced her, with his lips landing on her pink hair. She found herself blushing at the thought of him initiating an embrace. Sakura places her arm on his chest and feels their warm body together. He also moved on her side so they are both fully embracing each other. _So close._ Sakura put her face on his neck to hide her reaction, feeling he's still hot.

"I realized I'm holding something from the past again and not thinking about what I have. Sorry." Even without facing each other, to feel each other's heart beat is enough. They feel so alive. _Shizune was right, I wonder if it's true, that we're like a young couple. Sasuke being this honest only happens once in a while._ _Sakura thought. "_ Can you tell me what happened before we meet again in the Land of Iron?" He asked with a bit of hesitation. "W-What exactly do you feel that time?" It was so sudden but his words are not interrogating, but not gentle. It's a bit passive and he is in his usual monotonous tone.

"W-Why?" She removed her face on his hot neck, and he was dead serious for her answer, she doesn't have a choice but to spill it. "That time.." The glint of hurt showed on her eyes as he watched her. "I am really sorry that my faith in you almost wavered." He watches as her eyes begin to water. _Tsk, always crying so fast_. Sasuke thought. "She is referring on her devised plan on killing him. This is the topic that they never talk about since they were together. She doesn't want to remember his hands had once strangled her neck but now caressing her forehead. Her judgment had failed in the past while her faith in him was tested and she decided to end his life in her hands so he won't be fall in the darkest path.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I think about it carefully too." He said, the problem here is Sasuke is thinking on the other things that happened on the Land of Iron, aside from trying to kill her. It was her confession to Naruto. He is telling her now that it's okay if she will not talk about it and he came to accept that. "I'm glad it was Naruto who was with you when I'm not around." He said honestly. "I'm talking about the past." Then he strongly reminded her. Sakura giggled, and he felt it on his throat.

"Yes." That's what she answered that makes the confirmation closer to reality. He is now having the thoughts that she really had the relationship with Naruto before him. There's a portion on his chest that was crushed, it is still painful to know, after all. Suddenly he towered over her small body and stared at her widened emerald eyes, down to her pink lips. He locked his legs with hers where he noticed she is about to leave the bed.

"Kya!...wait..." She tried to rise but he pinned her down, his long legs were placed in between her legs. "What are you doing?" She asked shyly, putting her hands on his chest, _he is not fully recovered yet! He needed more sleep!_ He placed his lips on her throat and stayed still, sending electrifying feeling in her body. "Wait…" Then his lips move to her right collar, he's not actually kissing them but more on feeling and smelling her scent. She quickly feels her cheeks are burning in so much heat. Sakura was startled with his behaviour and feel bad of feeling thankful he got flu.

"Hnnnn!" Figuring out he is not trying to advance anymore, he might realized he is also not on the right state. Moreover, he enjoyed her flushed face, not used to him being playful. She closed her eyes then got the chance to stop him; she can't take any more embarrassment.

"Yeah, I thought you might get a cold. Sorry" He apologized. It was a bad timing and he doesn't want to risk her health that he might transfer the flu to her. In response to him, she just smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"You can take care of me if I got cold right?" She laughs at her own question, and he smirked when she is not looking at him. "You need to eat." She got up, fighting his strong grip from her wrist not of letting her leave the bed, but she won after not hesitating to use her chakra control to remove his hand. She's extra careful not to hurt him. She said she'll re-heat his soup since she heard his tummy complaining while he chooses to have her earlier instead of an actual food.

She came back and seen him staring on the window, in his deep thoughts. _So the thing that bothers him is what had really happened on the Land of Iron? Sasuke knew she is there already but not moving an inch._ "I hope you'll be okay tomorrow, just drink the medicine I prepared here." She said, then giving him a sign to sit, assisting his body. He's head is still as heavy as rock and rested it on the headboard.

"Of course." _And you took care of me_. He said to himself, to be honest he is disappointed when Sakura ignored him in the kitchen so he locked the door intentionally, and don't want her to find out him struggling. Sakura put the tray with the bowl of soup on her lap, and blows the spoon to feed him. "I can eat on my own, just lie here beside me, hand that to me and I'll finish that bowl." He commanded.

"Geez, so bossy." She complained, not refraining from her position and telling him to say "Ah" so she can feed him. But Sasuke uses force again to return the spoon on the bowl and with a great speed he put it on the table. He preferred Sakura than the soup.

"No! You will eat!" She almost yelled, she had realized she'd been waiting for this moment but now having the control not to. Sasuke can't believe she is refusing her and he was really upset. And she knew he is getting a bad mood so she embraces him for the second time.

He didn't move. They had a short time together but their love for each other is still overwhelming, it's always there. Even he knew there will be more to discover about the things he wasn't able to know from her past, it doesn't matter anymore. If Sakura accepted him whole, why can't he?

Her conversation with Shizune is true, their relationship is different, and they had given the chance to appreciate more time for each other. Tears start to fell down on her cheeks, feeling guilty on what she had done, suspecting him and blowing him off. She's not used to ignore him, compare to his flirtatious acts of teasing her and not showing his appreciation on the time she is expects him to.

"I'm sorry!" She said, and starts to cry like a kid with her mouth open when Sasuke looked at her face in disbelief. Asking himself what else did he have done this time? _Uh, I cannot kiss her if she will cry like that_. He thought with dismay, he had no idea what she is so sorry for, so he just watches as she cries, placing his only hand on her waist. "I've been planning to blow you off! I am so guilty; I think dirty thoughts that you got a girl inside this room so I destroyed our door." Sasuke's eyes widened to see that he wasn't able to notice the damaged hinges on the door, the wooden sheets turned into pieces. "I'm planning not to talk to you for a long time that will ultimately piss you off..." She continued but his loving hand wipes her tears. "But I realized when I saw you today, I cannot survive that. Sorry this is me. So please, if you hate me again, and I let you feel lonely, tell me right away and I'll work it out." It was her feelings that she kept inside her. It had bothered her for a while and now everything was confessed to him.

"Don't be silly." Sasuke calms her down. Putting her head back on his chest, he let her cry there. He felt bad that it came to this, putting the blame on everything for herself. "Don't say it like you're the only one who should work it out. I'm gone for a long time." He said, scanning his limited memories of a fifteen years old Sakura, the Sakura that nursed him after war, the Sakura he married, the Sakura with his travels and the Sakura that gave birth to their Sarada. "I'm sorry for every absence in your life." She cried harder, like he hit the most sensitive spot on her heart, it hurts to know it, but at least he knew the things he need to make up for.

"Come closer." He whispered to her ear and she lies again next to him, he was the one who is sick but after a few rub on her back as she joined him on the bed. She easily fell asleep beside her husband, obviously weary and needed rest. Then he decided to eat since he only needs to re-heat the soup she had prepared, careful on not waking her up.

 **0o0**

Sasuke wakes-up in the morning to see Sakura packing her bags. _Her duty is 7 am and why she's up so early?_ He surely felt better now, thanks to his exclusive nurse. He doesn't have the headache anymore, but his nose is still clogged. He immediately sits and watches her, waiting for an explanation. It is 5 in the morning and he didn't expect her to be in her red outfit with ninja tools on her hips and her bag is packed.

"I forgot to tell you last night I'll be on a medical mission in Sand Village." She's busy putting on her gloves on her small hands. He looked at her beautiful body, her hips and her slender legs, the Uchiha Crest that makes him prouder. "I am not sure when will I get back but that's just some meeting with the head medical-nin. It's about the expansion of the medical agencies, you know, we are sharing the same system with them." She explained. He remembered Sakura had started a small agency before for the children of war when he was away; she is surely a noble woman he never regrets to live with. "It will depend on how the meeting will go if I needed to show them more presentations. Hopefully it will be just a week. Travelling time is longer than the meeting."

"Who's with you?"

"Ino and Sai, Ino used to help on these agencies. Sai too." She said. "I prepared already our breakfast, let's go eat?"

"Hn." He smiles and picks her back pack. He looked at her again and smirked after crossing the broken door. "How scary." He commented. _I need to repair this later._

After finishing their breakfast, they walk side by side that morning, making the other people surprised to see Sasuke is back in town again, some are teasing the medic-nin. "I'll send you messages okay?" She told him after placing her hands on his arm lovingly.

When they reached the Konoha gates, they looked at each other again. This is new to Sasuke, usually, she is always the one staying on the house to wait for him but now is different. They'd seen Sai and Ino were packed-up waiting for her. Ino greeted Sasuke in the usual way she calls him without even bothering Sai with her honorific. While the painter smiled at Sakura who just arrived.

"Wow, this is new." Ino chuckled, elbowing Sakura that the idea of Sasuke walking with her before her departure on a mission is not usual. The Uchiha remained silent, ignoring their girly conversation. Sakura being so cocky she boasts to Ino that surely her husband will walk her if she asked him to. Explaining to her bestfriend that he was just away for so long but he can do it if they'll be given the chance. She then returned to his husband side, surprising him by holding his hand.

"Seriously, Sakura, you should stop doing things like that in public, you know last time…

"Okay! okay, I know." She answered and not letting him finish. He is actually embarrassed and she enjoys on how he's being flustered. When they are about to say goodbye, Sakura looks down at Sasuke, knowing she will not have the chance to kiss him right now. Sai and Ino were just behind them. Ino is looking down now at Sakura, and knowing Sasuke's attitude, he cannot kiss her in public.

"Go." He simply told her that made her feel gloomier. _He's back to normal again_. She told herself, she nodded her head at him but before she turned around, her forehead is being tapped affectionately and she seen his exclusive smile for her. She still blushed on his actions, and about to say something but Sasuke vanished in a puff.

"What the hell with that secret gesture about your wide forehead?"

"It's- well, I am not sure yet if I can tell you." She answered back, teasing her bestfriend.

 **Hokage Office**

Sasuke went to Naruto's room and found his best friend reading some novels, the same book that Kakashi read during their genin days. "Naruto." He said, he is sitting on the window, Naruto had sensed him already and intentionally ignoring him since he doesn't want any interruptions. He heard him telling his famous _'ttebayo,_ promises to himself that once he finishes the book he will start with the pile of documents on his right side.

"Hn." He chuckled on what kind of motivation this Hokage had on doing his administrative duties.

"What it is? Are you going to kill me now after sending Sakura-chan to Sunagakure?"

"Not yet." He answered. Naruto decided to face at him. "There's something bothering me, do you have an idea where is that criminal, Fukuda?" Naruto finally understands what Sasuke is worried about; the most wanted criminal of Cloud Village right now is on the run. "Uhm, well I had informed Sakura-chan about that Fukuda guy..." Naruto just got an intel yesterday that Fukuda is in Sand Village, there weren't any news about a fight happened and coincidentally, a meeting will be held there with Sakura. Cloud Ninja pursuers will be there and he informed the Sand about him. "Fukuda is on Sand Village as of yesterday afternoon, I don't have any update after that." He said.

"Hn."

"You shouldn't be worried right? It's your monster wife after all." He grinned.

"Of course." Sasuke answered briefly ignoring how he called her.

"That's good. Because I need you to see this thing for me, you can leave tomorrow if you want." Naruto said, handing another mission to Sasuke. ""ut well, do you want to take this mission or follow your Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, waiting for his best friend. "I am just giving you this option since; you are able to face Fukuda. So… what will you do?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 ** _N/A: I am happy for those who favorited the story, I am very thankful! I still have lots of ideas on the run of this story, so is that okay? Well enjoy reading and I am open for any review and comments, anything will help. Thank you very much guys._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Taken Away

**BLOWN AWAY**

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Taken Away**

 _Summary:_ _Meeting the medic team in Sand Village brings back memories to Sakura. It was 12 years ago when there was a fine doctor who fell inlove with her. On the other hand, the clueless Sasuke was away from another mission was informed that her wife is not going back after her appointment with the medic team._

 ** _Finally, here's the third part. I have inserted another character here. Thank you for reading and please review!_**

Due to the violent sand storm, it took them four days to arrive in Sunagakure. On the second day of their journey, they experienced non-stop storms that forced them to hide in a hidden cave for a couple of day. Though they have the complete gear for travelling in this kind of situation, they decided to send a message that they're trapped due to the storm. Ino was the most upset due to the dust that had come all over her suit. Until the fourth day come, they finally reached the hidden village by afternoon. They were all dirty and not presentable enough to enter the office of the Kazekage with their welcoming party-Kankuro.

They had lost food supply that's why they were so hungry for more than a day but still they can manage to walk and talk. Everything was all understood by Gaara, though in the middle of their meeting, there are rumbling sound from 3 different stomachs. The Kazekage politely offered them to eat first since he had foreseen this and assured them they didn't miss the meeting with the medical team and their elders. He explains that it was moved for this day and this coming afternoon after they received Sai's message. He told them to prepare after an hour and rest, telling he'll be sending them good clothes to their room.

On the guest room, they didn't waste any second. They prepared themselves like a flash. The room have two bathrooms and two beds. Sakura let the couple take their turns to wash themselves. She's setting-up her scrolls while waiting, keeping them in order. Suddenly she remembered the words of her shishio (Tsunade) that the Sand village is planning to fund the Konoha's proposal to open an academic medical school; it will be a subdivision under the Ninja Academy so young ninjas who took interest to start in an early age can study this field. This is the expansion that they had talked about because on Tsunade's age before, Medical Corps wasn't fully established on her time. Before, only individuals who have advanced chakra control can apply as a medic-nin and also to the appointed members of a four man team.

 _This establishment needs a medical S-class skill that only you possess. You will be an integral part of this school. Show them what you've got!_ Sakura smiled on Tsunades encouragement, remembering she's more than a proud mother than a teacher.

"Oh! I feel so clean. It's like years of filthiness!" Ino just said after she gets out of the bathroom. She'd seen her husband were done and putting on his ninja sandals. Then she starts to dry her hair but Sai approached her behind while she is sitting on the bed. He holds the towel for her and brushes it. On the corner of the room, Sakura's been out of placed, she felt it ever since they started to travel.

Done with Ino's hair, Sai gets his wife's kit and put it on the back of her waist. They are talking about some random things about some stuff they left on their house. On the other hand, Sakura finds herself doing everything by herself, so she chose to go to the bathroom to leave the annoying couple. She heard Ino laughed after she closed the door. _If you're doing it on purpose I'm gonna burn your blond hair._ Sakura thought while the shower runs through her body. " _So Sai can do that."_ _I don't like Sasuke to be PDA with me; he is a very private person. But it will not hurt if we can do it in every once in a while… what if I?..._ Her thoughts clouded her while scrubbing her legs down to her feet, remembering his face when he was sick, cuddling her on their bed. "Uh!" She shakes her head, brushing her thoughts aside.

"Wow! That's fast! Did you _really_ wash your body?" Ino asked but Sakura's not in the mood for replying on her taunt.

"Yeah, stop your nonsense." She answered nonchalantly. Ino raised her brows in surprise.

"By the way, I'm looking forward to meet the sand medical team, those guys that helped us in the Children Mental Care after the war? It was one of those good times here." Ino smirked. Her medic best friend uninterestedly looked at her in response, with a little effort of trying to look like she is curious. The way Ino faced her is something big is going to happen. "You remember Ken, the hot doctor here?" Sakura adjusted the towel that holds her body, she's about to go to the separate room so she can dress herself but Ino keeps on holding her. "Common! You knew him, it was when we're single ladies, like you, he's the number one medic in Suna!" She tries hard to make her remember, since Sakura isn't yet responding and just turned her back on her; on her way to dress.

"I'll just go out for some air." Sai smiled at Ino, and when finally the two women are alone in the room. Ino didn't hold back anymore to tease Sakura especially her husband is now away.

"I remember that idiot." Sakura finally said. A guy with the same height as Sai, he's skinny, has a blond hair, blue eyes but pale skin tone. He usually show his wide grin whenever their eyes met when they started to work together. In physical appearance, he's exactly like Naruto except for the fox whiskers on his cheeks.

"He's not an idiot! You know he's cool. At first I saw Naruto on him but when I had finally spoke to him, I found out he's a very intelligent guy." Sakura chuckled, she both remember the resemblance of her best friend and that guy. It is amusing to think about her stay that she made friends to other medic ninjas while building agency for the child victims after the war. "And who knows, if Sasuke-kun didn't come back after his years of redemption you might end up with him." Sakura dropped the dress and accidentally stepped on it. "Oh!" _Yes, I'm glad I didn't hit my head._ Her quick reflexes didn't fail her to trip on the smooth concrete floor; she put enough chakra on her feet so she's able to hold her stance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just shut your mouth." She sighed. "Pig, really. You are talking about _that? Now?"_ She asked, emphasizing the last two words meant something. Sakura clearly see that ever since she was 12 years old, she had dedicated her heart to someone. The medic named Ken is surely charming, she admits it, and she enjoyed his company when he introduced himself as the Head of their medical team. They get along, and socially, Sakura isn't hard to be with. On their stay on the village, he always offers to walk with the girls- Sakura and Ino. He treats all the meals they have eaten together. Sakura thought everything before was work related.

 _Not until one night, Ken invited her for a dinner, she said she'll go and ask Ino but he didn't let her. Ken declared he only wants her to be with him, a night for the both of them. Well he's nice and a professional fellow but she considered being kinder rather than slapping him the truth. Sakura planned to tell him that she will not give a wrong impression. So she made it clear that if he doesn't have anyone with him to have dinner, she will accompany him. Ken just nodded, replied: "If that's how you think of it and the only way to get you for a dinner." -_ _Flashback ends._

Sakura sighed, she's now dressed up. Ino didn't know what happened after her dinner with Ken. She shouldn't be teasing her, she's is now acting like a girl on her twenties. _I'm not in the mood for this joke._ She thought.

 _Recalling her time with Ken, after their dinner that night, he walked her to the place where she is staying with Ino. He confessed his feelings to her with his velvet voice coming closer to her ear, with his blue eyes waiting for Sakura to invite him inside._

"Yeah, are you the one who likes Ken back then?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he's hot but, it's not possible. You know that's the time Sai and I became closer." Ino told her. _Yeah. Ino is rooting for Ken, that's why she is reacting like this, I was left behind while everyone is dating already, and I can't deny how I like her being concern on my love life._

Even though Sakura is not technically committed to anyone back then, she answered that she's given her heart to someone. But she was surprised to Ken's answer. " _Every guy in the village knows the "rumor" I'm just trying to take the chance."_ That was his answer to her refusal, he waved goodbye and disappeared on her sight.

 _When their stay was over, Ken said goodbye to Sakura with no hard feelings showing the same wide grin plastered on his face. However, he admitted he'll grab any chance if he knew that she's still waiting for "that man". She didn't answer, but asked him what he meant by the "rumor" after the night he left when he confessed._

" _The last time I checked, you're quite popular with injured guys. I didn't researched it, though I'm hearing your name before I met you. I am receiving patients after the war. And I was assigned on the base near the battlefield. There are guys talking how it would be better if the pretty pink haired medic-nin will be there to treat them. They're talking about you. But one of them said they should stop dreaming about you 'coz he'd seen you multiple times with a black haired guy who lost his left arm. He said your care for him was very exclusive; it is different from all the patients you're handling. So, I supposed he's the reason why you refused me?"_

 _Sakura just nodded and give him an embrace, gratitude of respecting her feelings. Since this will be the last, she wishes next time will be different._

 _Ino told me you are waiting for almost 2 years. So If I see you again and still in vain, I'll be there for you. So please don't forget about me. A precious lady shouldn't be waiting._

 _–End of Flashback._

She shook her head, the last words don't work for her, and it is inevitable. Waiting for him is not forever; she accepted Sasuke and knows he's a free man, like a hawk. She didn't agree to marry him just to lock him with her, marriage is more than that.

Sakura slapped both her cheeks, she's now happy if she will see Ken again, because it is different now. Then, Sai came in telling the meeting will now start, so the three left the room. While on their way to meet the sand medical team, a man with blue eyes greets the three and winks at Sakura.

 **2 Weeks after Sakura's Departure from Konoha**

Under the bright sun, Sasuke is walking towards the Konoha gate; he's with the two medical ninjas from Leaf Medic Corps. He called them to pick-up two onion haired boys that were badly injured due to their kidnappers. The Uchiha was assigned to rescue them, they've been missing for 4 days and the Jounins that was sent cannot find them.

The kidnappers were from Iwagakure, their plan is to sell the Uchiha boys, and one of the Shin Uchiha can do the teleportation jutsu, like how Obito can do with his Kamui. Sasuke finished his job smoothly, he found out that the boys managed to survive after they hide themselves using their teleportation jutsu. However, since they are too afraid to go out from the portal, they stayed inside until Sasuke rescued them. He'd been familiar with the kid's space-time jutsu and it's easy for him to find their location.

Taking the same way with the medics, he followed them in order to see her. He knows he can leave the two boys with them but he also wants to go to the Konoha Hospital before reporting to Naruto. Hitting two birds in one stone, he wants to check things out with his wife. _At this time, she's usually on her own office and browsing on her check-up schedule._ He thought.

In the hospital, with his tall figure and large black coat, everyone easily notices him. Some workers were afraid to walk near him and others are afraid just to be caught staring at him. They aren't used to see the famous Uchiha walking in the hospital. Besides, there's still some intrigues that he really didn't married the Haruno for the simple reason he is not visible. They used to see Sakura staying longer on her duties because there's no husband to wait for her at home. Like a place in the office, or in a school, chicanery is always there. Some talks about if she really has a husband, or she just put that crest on her back to convince herself more on her delusions. Sakura let them think that way, it's just made-up stories, and it's not enough to bring her down.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shizune approached him on the hallway, a meter away to reach Sakura's door. "Is Sakura home now?" _Amazing, he used the hospital stairs and hallways, before he sneaks on the window._ Shizune thought, looking up to face the Uchiha. After he discovered Sakura had a relationship with Naruto before him (as what he thought) it had an effect on his confidence. Before he's in denial stage to imagine Sakura with other guys, but he realizes he shouldn't be. After he'd seen her cry when he tries to pick her up the last time, he still can't tell her honestly that it is due to his habit of teasing her.

 _This is not good, is there something I'm missing?_ He had a bad feeling after seeing Shizune's reaction. "Do you mean she is not here?" He asked, looking around the place and returning his eye to the door. He didn't feel her chakra inside.

"Well… I'm not sure. She's been absent for days." He's brows furrowed.

"I just came back from a mission." He said.

"Ah, she's in the Sand, no I'm not sure, I just reported it to Naruto that she's been absent for a week… and-

"Okay, thanks." After a blink, Sasuke is not there anymore.

 **Uchiha Residence**

He opened the door with an empty greeting, the kitchen was in dust and their bedroom was the same the last time he left for his mission. Sarada's room were the one who looks used just hours ago. Scrolls are around the table and a cup of chocolate milk on top. He went back to their room to check the closet and cabinet and all were untouched. He knew the first thing he should see is Naruto but he decided to check the house first.

 **Hokage Tower**

He'd seen Naruto in the balcony.

"Sasuke-

"What happened?" He's voice was impatient; he's still with his kusanagi, making Naruto feels his best friend's aura is a bit off.

"I had sent pursuers for her when I received the news 3 days ago." Even Naruto isn't relaxed; this is Sakura they are taking about. If they will go back at their times before, Naruto is the first one to rush to find her and leave the village. Now is different, and he is the Hokage now.

"3 days, and you didn't tell me? Are you serious?" He still gives him a chance, though he's getting antsy. Sasuke wants to finish already and get all the details so he can find her.

"Sasuke, I know what you feel... and I sent you the message."

No answer, still glaring at him but not making a move.

"You might be on the way home when the message was sent, including the details, but you still need to travel for more than a day to reach Konoha. It's not that you can travel with flying Susanoo to make it faster, it will deplete your chakra when you arrived home." Sasuke choose to listen now.

"You should have at least let me know." _I am her husband._ He's furious now, leaning on the wall while the respectable leader of the village is across him with arms over his chest, being bossed around by his best friend. _Looks like he's head is finally cool._ _Naruto thought._

"Wait. I told you I sent the message! You bastard, you're so redundant!" Sasuke paused, realizing he needs to check on the mobile device (which is still new to him) and found out it was dead.

"Whose fault is that?" Naruto points at his dead mobile with an angry face. He wants to kick his ass right now.

"How can I know? Now, explain what happened!" He yelled, throwing the device away like it is just a simple toy, but Naruto caught it before it reached the ground.

"I can't believe you. This is funded for your information! We'd supplied all the ninjas for this new tool of communication. You should practice using this device; it will make Sakura-chan happy when you're away." Naruto is examining his bestfriend's device right now; he's a bit more knowledgeable with this gadget compare to the known genius in front of him.

"Aa." That's only his answer, staring at him that he should start to explain now.

"According to Sai's report, it is Fukuda." _I should be the one who killed that guy._ Sasuke curses after hearing this. "He pretended as a medic-nin. Fukuda can freely access the medical facilities in there. The cloud ninja that pursues him failed when he transferred to a new body, and that's the medic-nin named Akira. According to the cloud-nins, he might be planning to transfer something in his body; it is something he got obsessed after facing you Sasuke."

"Sharingan." He said.

"Yeah, he learned there are numbers of Sharingan under an orphanage here and paid ninjas who will give him that eye. He wants that genjutsu that he can easily cast to an individual. It is a promising ability for a cult founder like him. And to our disappointment, he still has followers that support his idea for an everlasting life."

"So that's the reason why the Shin Uchihas here were kidnapped, the kids were badly injured, and one of them lost their right eye." Sasuke forgots to report his mission to him due to his mind was filled by his emotions earlier. He really feel bad to see the other kid already lost his sight, he's able to capture the kidnappers but none of them hold the eye anymore. One of the kidnappers might have sold it to Fukuda to transfer it.

"Oh, yeah, about your mission. I really hoped they didn't lost one of their eye, but that was fast!" Even Naruto is not happy about it, they might be clones but they're still kids. Having a special eye is a curse.

"So, how did Sakura disappear?"

"She is trying to save the Head of the medical team. A doctor named Ken. Fukuda's targeting that guy, and he's the best in medical surgery."

"It's getting clear now; Fukuda's still alive and was able to get a sharingan. He kidnapped a surgeon to perform the eye transplant." Naruto concluded.

"Any leads where they we're hiding?"

"None, One team is being lead by Kiba, Sai and Ino helped their party on finding Sakura-chan."

 _Three days? With skilled jounins to track them? If the surgery has taken place, they might be hiding on a different dimension. But how can Fukuda do that if he only has sharingan? Yeah, the one blinded was the kid who can do kamui, the same ability of Obito Uchiha's eye. They might be hiding there._

"Naruto, I'll leave now."

"Wait! There's still more!" He is about to jump but got curious.

"What is it?"

"I suggest you should go to Cryptanalysis Team."

"Naruto, you should know the urgency here is important, it's been three days-

"I know, let me finish, you're being an ass today but I understand." He shuts-up with a deadly glare. "Sakura had left a message; it was freshly sent yesterday that was the one that found out. They are on the process of decoding it." He didn't answer but changed his direction where he will head to. "I'll come with you!" Naruto followed him.

 **Cryptanalysis Team**

They had arrived in the office where a lady in a blond hair with round glasses greeted them. She is sitting on the desk next to Sarada. The little girl was surprised and run to reach for her father. Sasuke's tension was lessened after seeing the small face of his daughter, he let the little girl hug his waist and he just placed his only hand over her head.

"Papa." _She's worried._ He thought. "Shikamaru-san told me I might help, Mama's message were here but…" She refused to continue and looked on the lady named Shiho, she nervously smiled at the two handsome guys in front her.

"Don't be sad Sarada, we will found out what's the meaning behind this message. We need you here. We need someone especially close to your Mom for us to be able to decipher this message." Sasuke didn't waste time and tried to get the piece of red cloth on the table. By the looks of it, it is the cloth that Sakura used to wear.

"I'm her husband." He said.

"Oh yeah." She let him take a look on it, and Sasuke just stared on the cloth. Sarada and Naruto waited. He even takes a seat to just stare at it. The Hokage had the chance yesterday to take a look on it but failed on how to decode the hidden message. He even summoned his wife- Hyuga Hinata for her help but failed to see what's behind it. While Sarada who just arrived yesterday were picked-up by Boruto telling her his Dad had words for her; telling her that she should go to the lady named Shiho in the Cryptanalysis Team. That's the time she learned her mother is not yet coming home from the medical mission and been missing for 3 days.

Sakura's bestfriend, Ino, who's been with her since they were 5 were unable to read behind the cryptic message. Not even Sai. The most intelligent jounin and right hand of the Hokage - Shikamaru had tried but miserably failed, he told Naruto that he should be able to know that, since he's close to Sakura. If not, he suggested to ask her husband right away when he came back.

"What if that's some kind of a trick?" Sarada asked her father deep in thoughts.

"No, this is definitely you're mom's handwriting." He said.

"Everyone can say that's her handwriting?" Naruto said.

"Lord Seventh, Ino-san verified it was her hand writing. But the idea that this message is a trick can still be a possibility." The blond girl explained.

"This is her hand writing. That's for sure." All the heads inside the room looks at Sasuke and everyone is silent. On the other table with different teams investigating on something had caught their attention from his prominent voice.

"If you're so confident about that, can you tell us what does she mean?" Shiho asked.

"I can't." He said, looking down, when he first see the message, he thought he can easily get what she mean. _Does this mean I don't know her well?_ He started to question himself.

"So, Sarada told me you're not always at home, so we really can't expect anything from you." Sasuke had stared at her on how frank she is. "There are ways that a person express their message, if the child, best friend and even their husband can't tell what this means, how about someone who she spends more of her time during her work? A colleague, or how about her former teachers? Someone with a strong bond to Sakura-san. If I recall, her teachers were the previous Hokages, so Lord Seventh we-

"That message is not important." Sasuke didn't let her finish, he is starting to get pissed off by the words of this lady. Sarada can feel that and tried to calm down her father by pulling down his coat. But he just ignored it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"We can't waste time on that stupid cloth while she is still missing. If you want to stay here and check on that message, that's fine. I'll start my move." He said, the anger can't be covered from his face. Shiho's words pierced his heart. Like his opinion didn't matter because he is away with her for a long time. Explaining to him that someone who's with her regularly can easily see through her words, and someone can answer it with a stronger bond.

"How about you Naruto? Try again, you might be able to get answer, since you've been together for a long time?" He suddenly asked.

"What the hell!" Naruto scratched his head, sensing Sasuke's on a beast mode, and he doesn't want to provoke him anymore. He can't believe he's sensitive with this issue. In addition to, Sarada still not speaking, watching her Papa is frowns.

"No, you don't understand. This is just a small stupid piece of cloth but this is valuable, our division exists because of this things. Messages are important to be deciphered; this is a form of communication that will be useful for military purposes. A simple code can save lives, if it's being ignored, who knows what you've been missed on a mission?" Shiho decided to become more insensitive, it is a brave act to lecture the Uchiha though her whole body is shaking. She thought it's the last minute of her life.

"Take care of Sarada." He said to Naruto. He looked at Shiho who is biting her lips; she's actually afraid what will come next after her speech.

"I'm going now." It was his last words and jumps on the window. Shiho exhaled; finally relieved while apologizing to Sarada and Naruto if she get overboard with her sermon but Naruto said she did great.

"Don't worry, well about this, to look for Granny and Kakashi-Sensei, they're pretty fond of Sarada-chan, so I'll leave the job to her okay?"

"Hai." She sighed, a very deep one, he can't help but cheer her up.

"Don't worry, you're parents are crazy strong ninjas, you're Dad is not that cooperative but he always have his own ways. Everything will be fine." Sarada smiled at him and returns to Shiho's side who's saying sorry even to her. Deep inside Sarada, she too, feels useless for not being able to read behind the message of her own mother. If the other choice is what her father can do, she'll just hope for the best.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 ** _N/A: It's shorter than the other chapters and the next will be longer, I promise. Well yeah, Sasuke still don't have idea who is Ken, the character I have inserted here. Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Behind the Message

**BLOWN AWAY**

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Behind the Message**

 _Summary:_ _Sakura is disappeared without any trace after attending the meeting in Sunagakure. The only way to find her is the secret message she left on her room in the Kazekage Office, though decoding it had been tough. However, everyone cannot crack the message even Sasuke and Sarada._

 ** _Again, I'm grateful for those who followed this story and posted their reviews. This won't be long, it won't reach 10 chapters, so do not worry! You guys fuelled me enough spirit to continue this Fanfic. Also thank you for having patience on my English! I'm trying my best to improve myself. By the way, please forgive me on the start about decoding the message; let's just assume they have that kind of system and if someone knowledgeable on this field please have mercy on me! And tell me if it needs corrections please!_**

On the little piece of red cloth that looks like it was ripped away from Sakura's dress, they found the ciphertext, it contains 8 rumbled words and wrote it in two lines:

NANADAIME! EAHGA SECDNA NNIAO

ERIER EERHO MTBSO SNAOH AORO

It's obviously nonsense, but in military operations, Konoha ninjas are required to learn how to write hidden messages. Though there can be other forms of messages they can use with their special clan abilities or mastered techniques, creating hidden message is a must especially if forced into a situation that the enemy is present. Passing a code manually can save lives for successful missions.

For a ciphertext to be read as plaintext, their team is sure the type of ciphertext Sakura used needed a keyword. The problem is Sakura's message doesn't have it. However, Shiho, the new head of the Cryptanalysis team cannot find it through her message. She had approached all the staff in their office to try different methods of getting it, but in the end, they can't come up with the exact phrase that makes sense by trial and error. Normally, Sakura should have used the default keyword on their training, but they can also use other keyword and sent it with their secret code in case it is forgotten or it is highly confidential. That's why she started to ask close person to her, if there something more deeper meaning behind that will lead them to the keyword to know what algorithm they need to apply.

After her father disappeared leaving her to the Hokage, Sarada didn't go at Uzumaki Residence to sit and wait there as Naruto asked, instead she went to a nearby city known for such gambling opportunities. She takes note of the ciphertext of her mother on her little notebook and went to the place where Shizune told her that it was the favourite place of Tsunade. She wished they will meet again with different circumstance since the 5th Hokage treats her like her grand-daughter whenever she visits their house.

It is common to other people around to see Tsunade drinking during daylight, but she didn't expect she's totally out of control at the exact moment she found her. Sarada only told Shiho that she will personally go to the previous Hokages for their help.

On a dim lighted room, she's now facing the blonde woman, her cleavage was shown, and her cheeks were red. But after telling her what happened, she didn't expect her sober reaction. "Don't worry! She will come back! She is capable of saving herself!" Tsunade laughed after it, while Sarada forces a chuckle in agreement, too scared to say anything knowing from her mother this Hokage have scary mood swings. She explained how her mother disappeared on her meeting with the medical team in Suna. She's the only one that disappeared without any trace after saving the local doctor of Sunagakure named Ken who was kidnapped. The fugitive Fukuda is the only suspect. The young Uchiha even asked her if this Fukuda were involved with Orochimaru in some way but Tsunade doubted it. "Orochimaru works for himself; he will never help someone with that twisted purpose. Besides, he was pardoned years ago; I think he's doing well." Tsunade answered her sincerely. "But still if there's something nasty happened, there are people who thinks it was his deeds. Ah! People don't know bastards can change." She added and Sarada's eyes widened after her loud voice roared, just to order another bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you should-

"Oh, I knew you'll be here." It was quite an amazing view to see the two Hokages in front of her, she is so surprised to see the famous Sharingan Kakashi also known as the 6th Hokage and the teacher of her parents. Kakashi narrowed his eyes to Tsunade, watching the blonde woman is about to grab the bottle of sake from the server but he whispered something to the guy and grinned. He walks away from their table without giving the bottle of sake even after hearing Tsunade's angry complain. "Oi, the day just started and you were here, drinking." He told Tsunade, assisting her to stand properly.

"Lord Sixth." Sarada mouthed then Kakashi pats her head and smiled at the little girl. _She has grown more like Sakura._

"Good morning Sarada-chan!" He greeted and she smiled back but the seriousness of her face returned immediately, it's easy to read how worried she is. _But I'm seeing the physical female Sasuke here._ Kakashi pushed away his inner thoughts, it had become his habit whenever seeing a genin makes him feel older.

"Urppppp!" In their surprise, greenish liquid gushed from the mouth of the blonde woman.

"This is really not a good picture." Kakashi face palms, referring to the respective Hokage in front of the kid, the silver haired guy sighed, realizing he had to clean her mess and Sarada didn't mind to help though she's trying to hide the disgusting feeling of smelling the sticky liquid in front of her. Sarada forgets about squeezing more from her, so she had decided to hand over the message to the sober Hokage.

"Uhm, well if I were in your father's position, I'll do the same thing." Kakashi admitted after cleaning up the unsightly scene that Tsunade made, she said she can take care of herself going home that led the two walk around the city. Kakashi decided to walk Sarada to send her home, (Sarada prefers at home rather stay with other house). He is scrutinizing the ciphertext with his dark coloured eyes. _Instead of sitting and waiting for it to be decoded, I agree it's better to search around the crime scene, Sasuke have sharingan and must recorded this texts while travelling now. He can do the search and rescue then deciphering them at the same time._

"It was too late when I noticed something on the ciphertext, 'coz, Shiho-san told me the keyword must have a 7,8 or 9 characters long."

"Oh, you mean Shiho thought it can be 7 characters since the first word is a plaintext that we can actually read meaning Seventh. Or 8 since there's a group of 8 letter word here consist of 5 characters. Or 9 if we will count them all disregarding the word Nanadaime." Sarada nodded, it didn't take her a long time to figure out the theory. "But you know, Sakura-chan doesn't call the Seventh Hokage as Nanadaime." Kakashi said, giving Sarada a hint.

"That's what Shiho-san said, but when she tried the columnar transposition, using the keyword "Seventh" (Nanadaime) it's not revealing any message. I doubt the keyword will be that long as what Shiho-san said."

"No-stop there. All the possibilities on solving the algorithm are up to them, the most important is the keyword. Does your mother have some unique habit on her writings?"

"No idea, but I guess Papa is confident about that."

"Oh yeah. They exchange letters when they're away from each other, the old fashioned way." Sarada's eyes grew wide after hearing it. _My parents were writing to each other? Yes of course, but before, mother never mentioned it. They're so unfair and secretive!_ She mediated to herself. Kakashi beamed at the kid's reaction. "Now, I think you have something on your mind?" Sarada nodded, she can't wait to return to the Hokage's office.

While having a walk with him, on the Konoha streets with street vendors on the sidewalk, a dark figure appeared, closing the distance between them.

"I thought you left the village... erhm, I mean... I thought you're on the way to the Sand Village." Kakashi rephrased, after scratching his head at the first sentence he said.

"I am about to go... I just dropped at Shikamaru's place for some stuff." He answered, now peering at his daughter. Sarada gulped at how her father looks at her. She had experienced in a short while being with him left her an impression of being a strict father.

"I am with Sarada-chan, don't worry. She's actually gathering information on what happened to Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, don't involve yourself anymore. I'm going where she is." He answered.

"Eh?" Sarada can't utter her words. "D-Does that mean?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. Kakashi smiled triumphantly on how keen Sasuke can be after all this years. Some things never changes, his effort on putting the two together was one of the best decision he made during his terms as the Sixth Hokage. Only this two could understand each other deeply.

"Papa, that's so clever!" Sarada's fist were thrown in the air, she's can't help but display how glad she is that recovering her mother is not going to wait too long.

"Aa." He turned around; the two cannot see his reaction anymore. He's direction is on the way were he's about to leave the village.

"How did you found out?" He looked back, one brow raised, not sure if he will stay and explain everything but it's not a good time to chat there, the time is running.

"I'll leave this to you and bring to the Seventh, okay?" He left her a folded paper he got under his sleeve under the dark coat.

"Can you take me with you?" She managed to tug his coat with such force. Her eyes softened, pleading him. Her expression struck him good, hearing the same request he heard before brings back the memory of Sakura's teenage days.

"We don't know the danger there; Sasuke cannot risk you being with him." Kakashi remarks, saving Sasuke to speak on his behalf. He noticed Sasuke is frantic but still composed outside.

"Please save Mom!" She said and he goes after hearing his fading reply, _I will_.

 **Hidden Village of Grass**

Behind the cold bars are group of people, some are praying, some are crying for help. There are 6 cells and all were locked. They just had their lunch a while ago, just some bowl with weird green see weeds, while the soup tastes like rain water. The only one who feeds them were a blonde guy, he even makes medicine for the sick. These people had been locked on the hide-out for months, being operated by Fukuda and his priest partner. This priest is very skilled in medicine and poisons and responsible on writing their religious doctrine. In short, he's the man behind the shadow of Fukuda. He told him to search for the body transfer technique that can pro-long their life, he funded Fukuda in exchange of spreading what he believes.

But due to his incurable disease, making his eyes blurry and old age, he cannot assist him anymore. The last time he did for Fukuda is transferring Shin Uchiha's sharingan to Fukuda, but there are complications after the operations and the priest became bed ridden. Fukuda needed a medical assistance from an expert, and that's the reason that leads him to call one of his followers to enter the village and contrived to kidnap the surgeon named Ken.

"Hey." Fukuda wakes up; he's in blindfold after the operation Ken had made, successfully transferring the sharingan to his right eye. Since they were discovered in Cloud Village, he quitted on recruiting people. There's a public notice on getting rid of their cult, and Fukuda don't mind it anymore. He had thought of other way of getting bodies and followers since he's partner was basically useless now. He can't imagine he was so into the doctrine before, now he doesn't care.

His faith was now replaced by his ambition. Fukuda was the type of man without any drive but rides something that will make his life easier. Back then he grew up on the streets having a hungry stomach every day. He's idea of enrolling in as a ninja will give him a little money to eat and live. Now his interest is convenient life, staying young, compare to his miserable poor life before.

"There will be an underground human auction near the Heaven and Earth Bridge, you'll just cross it and find me a precious gem under those useless beings."

One of Fukuda's dirty hobbies now is being a purchaser in the underground human auction hosted by the Grass Village locals under a rich syndicate. They gather civilians and ninjas who can't pay their debts to their organization and selling them to rich villagers who needs slaves and sexual toys.

"The priest might die sooner, and all the body inside those cells weren't worthy. I am still thinking what I should do with them." He told the blonde man standing across the bed. "Those people before had faith in me that I can give them another life. Pretending they have interest in the religion but in reality wants to get the reward of immortality. But, look at them now; they're so close to die." The man remained steady, not saying anything, and Fukuda break the ice himself on proceeding on his order.

"At least find a man, someone younger than you. I want a strong man. So I can perform the transformation technique to the priest so, my partner will continue to live." Fukuda said, he's brown hair covers his blinded eyes, young body resting over the bed while the one beside him is a blonde man holding a water for him, serving as his right hand man. He excused himself after all of his speech carrying a large amount of money in a bag and put on a cloak with sand colour. He hid his face, bowing his head not to show his blue eyes that have been worn out for days inside the dreadful hide-out.

Ken has no choice but to do the orders of Fukuda, the life of his medical team is at stake. He was threatened that he will poison his team if he tried to leave his side. Fukuda revealed he have one accomplice in the office of the Kazekage. The promise is he won't touch anyone in sand if he stays with him. Though he know the day will come that once he is not needed he will be killed. _Sakura._ He thought of the girl he finally see again after long years, expecting he had moved on but still there's a special place in his heart for her.

 _The time that Sakura fought Fukuda after his assault at the meeting still has effect on him now. Sakura managed to break his rib and arm and I am faking some medicine to work on his recovery. I hope I can still take advantage of it. I regret not to train myself more in fighting. Once I made an escape, I can send a message to reach my village. I hope Sakura is okay after she tried to follow us, the barrier that the Sharingan can do is hard to counter._

He reached the black tent near the clearing. There was a dwarf, an old woman, some men with ages between 20-30 were there, and all of them were in under hand cuffs. There's also woman who were in short dresses, smiling at him, but both wrists were chained too. _So these guys have debt, willing to be sold to some people? This is so sick._ Ken told himself. Looking at the tent, there's a wooden folding table with bags full of bills. They were in ninja attires of Hidden Village of Grass. One has long blue hair with scar on his eye and the other guy is fat with black beard, he's the one sitting counting the bills of money.

"Who sent you?" The guy with the scar asked. "Fukuda." He mumbled, and they both stared at each other and grinned. "Wait there, we are waiting for three more buyers." He said. Ken sat on the large rock near them and his mouth dropped after seeing one girl appeared. She has pink hair, emerald eyes, and diamond seal on her forehead, it looks like she just came out from the tent, noticed her struggle on walking. She's still on her red dress, but her equipments weren't with her anymore. She looks tired, she was thinner and black linings were below her eyes.

There's a man with two guards beside him, wearing blue Hakama, hiding his face. He's being greeted respectively by the grass ninjas on the tent after showing his face. Ken can't see what he looks like. Not a minute ago, a lady in green kimono came, with a female guard beside her, holding a bag that surely has money inside. Ken can see this two are the buyers. Then the last buyer came, he's an old man in his fifties, having a teenage guard beside him holding a sack for him. The old man wears a red hakama, he's bald, with long white beard, and holding a cane. He have a scary stare at everyone giving an impression on how important person he is the same with the two arrived. Ken feels so intimidated by being there standing as the representative of Fukuda. He wonders if this people were the lords themselves or representatives too.

Inside the tent, they were given a seat, he was next to the man who hides his face under a wide-brimmed hat and on his left was the scary old man in red.

"Let's start." Ken is now searching where Sakura is.

"Anyone who wants to start?" The man with the scar asked. Ken's heart is throbbing, he can't believe what he had brought himself, and he was literally alone. This is his first time to be on a human bidding. Considering if he acted like an idiot he might die, he gulped and gambled everything to lure Sakura out.

"Sh-show me all the wo-woman you have." He was trying to sound natural but failed miserably; the man under the hat flashed a smile on how stupid he looks. It didn't take long when a girl on a silver hair showed, skinny but pretty; then followed by a girl with a black hair. Ken can't keep his cool, he's body is shaking, hoping Fukuda didn't let him be followed, or anyone here can tell him right now what he is about to do. If his suspicions are correct, whatever reasons she's here, he will buy Sakura at any cost.

"Oh?" Large emerald eyes widened after she met the blue eyed guy sitting in front. She gave him a questioning look while she almost tripped on walking in front. _Oh no, I must buy Sakura-chan to save her from his guys!_ Ken thought reassuring himself.

"Sak- He was cut-off by the host, explaining the girls to sell themselves, tell anything that will convince the 4 buyers in front to get them out of their debt and give service for them. While Ken finally grasping how the purchasing works. He gets 2 bundles of money.

"I'll buy the pink haired girl." He declared. It is not Sakura's turn yet to sell herself but surprised on how Ken's face is convicted. Ken noticed the old man returned on his own seat beside him, he had no idea he left his place. He asked him what is now happening and telling him he is interested on the pink-haired girl. The man under his hat smiles at Ken.

"You like pink-haired girls?" He said with a crooked smile, hiding his eyes. On the other hand, the old man looked at the girl and stared back at Ken. He looked at the people around them and he sighed. Ken got afraid if something is suspicious about Sakura he might not win her over. If ever any of the three beside him were interested to Sakura, it will be the worst case scenario.

"I'll double the price, give me that lady." The old man in red demanded, Sakura was shocked this time.

"Hey gramps, seriously?" _What a pervert._ The old man smiled at made a short laugh at Ken. Sakura is sitting on the ground; her chakra was depleted after her hours of curing the locals of the village that happened to suffer the spread of a viral infection. She's completely drained, and can't even manage to stand. While she's so happy to see Ken after she chased Fukuda's hide-out. She didn't stop looking for him once he's been taken away. Now she is close to her plans, her body is not cooperating anymore. _It was_ _a success tailing these two gangsters, now I need to recover first. If I'm being purchased by Ken, it's not a problem, or even not being sold is fine. Once I got my power back I can easily escape. Just few more minutes, I need to collect chakra._ She is now wishing the time stop. Bowing her head and tries hard not to look attractive to the buyers in front of her, it will be a problem if she will be taken away by a strange old man, the place is guarded and she's not in good condition.

"The pink haired girl will be mine! You old pervert!" Ken just voiced out his feelings, he added more money but the old man laughed.

"What? You like her?" The old man teased. Ken heard behind the whispers from the guards that the old man had a reputation of collecting girls inside his mansion, some were slaves some will be his wife. "Sorry but I'll buy her." Sakura wants to throw up once seeing the old man that always stole glances at her. _Please buy me Ken. Please buy me. Not that stinking old pervert!_

The two keep on showing money, Ken had placed his all, he doesn't care anymore if Fukuda will kill him, since he planned to run away with Sakura so they can ask for reinforcement and give the info who is the accomplice in the medical team.

The two grass shinobi is staring at the most popular girl there; they can't believe two rich guys are fighting over her. Though Ken finally can claim Sakura, bringing all money he have, an announcement came. The host told him the old man will have the lady.

"Too bad, you lose." He laughed at the defeated man, Ken checked everything around his body but no sign of any valuable things he have.

"This is sick, what will you do with her!" Ken shouted at the old man, suddenly two strong hands on his arms stop him from moving, keeping him away from the man.

"I don't have to answer him right?" The old man asked the host and they nodded. Now, Sakura is forcing her body to generate chakra more. Her face is horrible she don't even wanted to be touched after she's instructed to come near the old man, the one who owns her now.

"Aw!" Move slut, the grass shinobi said, not removing her shackles but giving it's lock to the old man, she can't stand properly so the old man helps her. In her disgust, she turned away from him and he smirked.

"No, I am sorry." He apologized to Sakura who's now standing beside her buyer. _I can make my escape, just more minutes, I need to tail Ken to lead me to Fukuda. Taking care of these men are not a good idea at this time._ Change of plans, she walk with her buyer with the boy beside him. _I need to distract him before making my escape, I can't involve this underground human bidding yet, but I'll give this intel to Naruto later._ She pretends that she's still on her weakest state and starts to ask the old man questions.

"I heard from the grass ninjas that you collect girls at your mansion." She bravely asked.

"Hn." It was the old man's answer, which makes it difficult for her not to blow her cover. _I need to know if how many guards are waiting for this old man after we crossed the bridge. I cannot make a scene here, if only I'm in full power._ Trying to walk properly, the old man gave her his cane so it can help her to walk. Sakura notices the old man's body was slouched before; now he is standing straight without a cane. She didn't expect he is strong enough and a gentleman after all.

"I think this is as far as we go." He said, while they were in the middle of the bridge, the kid dropped on the floor unconscious. It was a fast strike in his neck, the old man disappeared in a pop and there replaced by a long legged man in black coat towering her.

"Woah!" Her mouth hangs open, she can't believe on who is in front of her, it was the familiar stoic face. He activates his sharingan, he didn't waste any moment and embraces her weak body. He's being careful not to break her, seeing her chakra was depleted for a while and can't manage to stand properly. "You made me worry." He said with a soft voice. Surely it does, after he arrived at the Hidden Sand, he checked things out what kind of operations is happening near Heaven and Earth Bridge and he was able to learn about the underground human bidding. He used the hidden message that his wife had said, and Sakura's clue is the "Heaven and Earth Bridge" (Tenchi Bridge)

Unfortunately he got worried after seeing numerous people suffers from a viral infection, and heard there's a foreign ninja is tailing a fugitive, and on her stay, she took care of the sick and cured the people. She don't have enough clues to proceed after seeing the barrier that Fukuda hid himself with Ken but she heard about his hobby of buying humans in debt. Due to her fight with Fukuda, one medical sand ninja helped his escape and he locked mostly her chakra points. She doesn't have idea someone as skilled as Neji were there but he is using his sensory technique and locked her chakra points. Now she can only mold chakra in a very small amount.

Though she managed to go to the bidding bringing herself inside, Sasuke was able to trace her then. He knew he cannot kill all of them yet and make a scene, instead he gathered information on how operation works while waiting for the chance to get Sakura. He randomly gets the old man and pretended as him, later knowing he is a buyer, and he cannot believe himself he ended up buying his wife. Ken provoked him.

"In a rush, I knocked out some random man. I don't have enough time to be pickier on who to transform. It's indecent, and disgusting. I'm sorr-

"No!" She pulled away from his embrace, looking at his eyes. "There's nothing to apologize." She smiles, she is depending on his one arm so she can stand straight to face him. Feeling his warm body next to her after all her hard work makes her feel safer. She wants to stay longer on his embrace.

All she thinks about now is Sasuke is the one who deciphered her message. Her messages were easily read right on time by her very own husband, expecting it will be from an elite jounin for reinforcement. "But, you're impossible." She blushes, remembers the old man in red hakama, showing her full hate at him. That old man tries his all to buy her while she's on the opposite side, wanted to be bought by another man. It sounds dirty to her and she's the one embarrassed.

"Ehem.." A blonde guy is staring at the two of them, he is very disappointed but curious what exactly is happening after he left the tent.

"So are you still here to buy her?" Sasuke flipped his kusanagi and stood before Sakura.

"No! Wait, I didn't see the old man... are you one of his men?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"Ken, I'll explain." Sakura step forward then looked at the man in black. "Put down your sword please."

"You know him?" Both Sasuke and Ken asked Sakura.

"He's really not a buyer, you know, he is trying to save me." Ken nodded and acting almighty while Sakura is explaining to him what happened.

"That Ken, Naruto had told me is actually a guy?" _I thought the doctor was a woman._ Sasuke thought.

"What are you staring at?" Ken suddenly felt he's being examined, the pressure on how Sasuke is scanning him from head to toe, and then at his blonde hair, blue eyes and wide grin, it makes him angrier. "You're trying to save him?" Sasuke asked Sakura, voice sounded unconcerned at Ken's existence around them. She just nodded and gripped his arm.

"So a reinforcement from Konoha huh? You're so late." Ken said while Sasuke just shrugged, not caring to reply anyway. What matters to him is Sakura is safe on his eyes and now beside him.

"Well... reinforcement, that's erm... true? Yeah." She answered while glancing at the guy beside her for his approval. Sasuke remains silent.

"Sakura-chan, I'll help you walk." Ken held Sakura's arms but she moved away, giving her eyes again to the man in black beside her. He heard Ken offering his back to carry her. It's so funny he's completely clueless while the couple are actually being nice to him. "Hey. Well, you know for transforming into a pervert old man, that method isn't necessary." Ken commented.

"What? You're the one started to bid, being all energetic laying down the money with your idiotic face declaring you like her." Sasuke is now frowning; the tension between them is starts here. "I am planning to ambush all the people inside after watching their operation once. I cannot be desperate to take her right away. Right time will come."

"Wait, Ken, you need to know something." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, what is his name by the way?

"Hn." This time Sasuke smirked.

"Oh damn, you're way too cocky, that's the same smirk you shown while bidding on her earlier!"

"Sasuke-kun, stop it!" She glared at her husband. Sasuke had a tongue as sharp as kusanagi it will cut you once he used it, and Sakura don't want them to fight.

"You said you own her after buying her, are you really doing your duty with high respect on your comrades?" Ken is now questioning his motives.

"As if I'm gonna let you buy her, even I know you're not an enemy," He answers, Sakura just blushes on what she heard. Sasuke stares at her after his statement with a serious face and flat line on his lips. He was surprised at his own words; he hid his eyes at Sakura after that.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her face is all red while trying to stand in the middle.

"Sasuke? ...Fuck." Ken just stop from all of his accusations, he is still holding Sakura's arms but now trembling if he will still hold her. He glanced at the mysterious man's left side that is being hid under the black coat but it's obvious he never lifted it. Then glanced to his other eye covered with his black hair. Now, he discovered he's life is at stake, it was the Uchiha Sasuke, the hero of the 4th great Ninja War, the Uchiha Clan survivor, the husband of Haruno Sakura – that he still dreams of.

"Don't worry; I do not take away the life that my _wife_ saved." He said, smirking at his face, Ken is sweating now. Sakura tried to comfort Ken, struggling to walk to come on his side, explaining she wasn't able to tell him at first that he's Uchiha Sasuke. "You can't walk anymore." Ken told her.

"Take us to the hide-out." Sasuke told Ken.

"But how about Sakura-ch? I mean how about her state?" Ken asked, pushing away his pride to change his attitude towards him instantly.

 _Tsk._ Sasuke was upset too, but for other reasons, he seen Sakura's chakra points were closed, she really can't walk further if they'll proceed to the hide-out. The fact that he heard Ken offering her to carry her will be good, because, he can't carry Sakura with one arm and walk for miles. He cannot carry her on bridal style, or give a piggy back ride.

"It's okay, don't apologize, I'm glad I'm not butchered you know." Ken whispered the last words to Sakura's ears while Sasuke was pre-occuppied. It is a moment of silence, Ken is waiting for Sasuke's answer, Sakura suddenly collapsed and about to fell on the ground but two arms saves her, one from Sasuke and one from Ken. "I can carry her." Sasuke told him and suddenly purple chakra surrounded them while Sakura is being help through the hand of his Susanoo. Later Ken had told them the location and they're going to ambush Fukuda.

"Damn." Ken was surprised to see the huge summoned Susanoo now holding the three of them flying. He notices Sakura is being placed to Sasuke's lap, his right knee on the purple floor, while his other knee supports Sakura's upper body, his only arm is behind her back and her legs are over his leg on the floor. Ken can't help but feel hurt on how he'd been such an idiot of imagining things that there might still be a small chance for him after seeing Sakura again. Even after knowing she's a married woman, he's can't remove the lost feeling inside him. Sasuke stayed that way, there's just a thin air between his cheek and Sakura's sleeping face, feeling her warm body and breath on his ear.

"Ken." Sasuke is staring on the forest below them, while securing the sleeping Sakura on his arm. "Are you sure you are taking me to the right way to Fukuda's hide-out?"

Ken just stares at him, his expression was blank.

"Are you taking us, to the right way to Fukuda's hide-out?" He repeated.

 **Konoha Cryptanalysis Team**

Shiho, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai were inside the room. At first, no one can't believe that it was simply the keyword to decrypt the message. While Sarada was with her grandparents, she had explained the information that is allowed to disclose to her them telling that her mother will be saved by her father.

"So the keyword is disguised as the first word on her message telling: NANADAIME. Sakura-san don't call him NANADAIME, so as what Sarada said, she calls the Lord Seventh as Naruto. Since Naruto is the keyword, Sasuke-san is not knowledgeable on this method so he asked Shikamaru when he figured out what is the keyword. Shikamaru-san tried them on a columnar transposition method like this."

NANADAIME! EAHGA SECDNA NNIAO

ERIER EERHO MTBSO SNAOH AORO

 **The real message can be written by putting it in columns. Write first the word** **NARUTO and under the 6 letter word, write** **under it, this number can be achieved by converting the NARUTO in numerical order by following the alphabet. Next is write the group of word under each column on how Sakura wrote it, for example: EAHGA write it under letter A. After writing the all words, you can read them from right to left to get the message :)**

The message:

SEE ME NEAR THE TENCHI BRIDGE SHANAROOO

"I guess he was a little disappointed when he came to me, telling me he knew the keyword and told me to decode it." Shikamaru explained. _I think he's disappointed why is the keyword – Naruto."_ Heh, that troublesome guy, acting he didn't know her message." He explains to everyone.

"I think he's not yet sure about that, expecting other keyword that should be more like the default that we have here." Naruto said. He now sent a group to gather information on what is happening on the hidden village of grass near the Tenchi Bridge, also known as Heaven and Earth Bridge.

"That forehead girl, she even uses the word Shanaroo in situations like this." Ino said.

"But that's her way to hide the message." Sai explained to her whose brows were furrowed at the plaintext handwritten by Shiho.

"This is only possible that Sasuke knows her well more than anyone right guys?" Naruto concluded.

"Yes, Sasuke even emphasized to me that Sakura writes down her phrase "SHANAROO" sometimes with three or two more letter "O"s at the end. He easily knew her expression just added to the ciphertext." Shikamaru added that all of them chuckles, the idea of Sasuke can remember small details like that is funny.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 ** _N/A: Please review and share some thoughts about this, there were just few part of the main characters here. I needed to explain my antagonist' character,and because it's nearing its end. Hope you'll still read them up to the last. Thank you for all the support._**

*Ciphertext - is also known as encrypted or encoded information because it contains a form of the original plaintext that is unreadable by a human or computer without the proper cipher to decrypt it (Wikipedia)


	5. Chapter 5 - Side by Side

**BLOWN AWAY**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Side by Side**

 _Summary: He was more than prepared to fight Fukuda but she has some conditions._

"You lied." The dark haired man secures the unconscious woman's body by using the Susanoos hand. Laying her on the purple chakra, extra careful in fitting her size to the gigantic hand so she won't fall. On the other hand, the blonde doctor gulped, frightened on what situation he's into. He was not experienced enough in battlefield; Sasuke confirmed it because of his normal stance and he doesn't have any idea how defenceless he is. Without holding back, Sasuke shoved his kusanagi to Ken's throat. And this will not happen if Sakura is awake and he need to take advantage of it.

"I'm- I'mmmm n-not lying!" Please! This was exactly the place where I left him!" His hair and face sweat badly. The black orb is reviewing his nervous face if he is telling the truth; he remained still while Ken is shaking his head telling him to drop his sword.

"Okay." That's the Uchiha's only answer without being sorry of threatening the doctor's life. He slides his kusanagi back in the scabbard and turned away.

"What the hell?" Ken cried and bravely grabs his arm that is no longer holding a weapon. The truth is, Sasuke can't sense Fukuda on the place. If ever Ken was followed at the Tenchi Bridge, Fukuda sent someone skilled enough that he can hide from him. His question is just a test since he was technically Fukuda's hostage. Weighing Ken's loyalty to his own safety or duty is important to accomplish his plan.

"I have my team in Suna in which one of them are Fukuda's accomplice. Once I escaped or betrayed him, they'll be killed." It's hard to start a conversation to an intimidating man like Sasuke but he knows he needs to put his faith on him too. That's if he want to save his comrades.

"You already betrayed him by bidding my wife." Sasuke said with a straight face.

"Yeah I need to save her." _I thought that issue was closed._ Ken scratches his head.

"You need to." He sounds a little cranky. "Her chakra network was severely damaged, that's why she can't properly heal herself completely. If she can, she can finish everything with her Creation Rebirth Jutsu." Ken listens carefully, he had no idea what kind of jutsu he is talking about but he can examine what we can restore on her chakra points. "Most pathways were blocked, and she can only mould a very tiny amount of chakra to produce."

"But she said she's able to heal an entire village when there's a virus outbreak." Ken added, he's quite impressed she has a lot of chakra to store in her body.

"She can treat sick people the traditional way. And I remember she can't even walk on the Tenchi Bridge, which can explain why she's unconscious, she went all out."

"Shit. She could die, how can she be so careless?"

Sasuke sighed, thinking how Sakura did manage to salvage a village without thinking of finding a way to heal herself first? _I must remind her to stop using that jutsu._ Sasuke thought, a little stressed. "Once we arrive at the place, you need to heal her. Do anything you can to restore her chakra pathway system." Ken understood and nodded at him but scowling at his attitude. _He's fond of giving me orders_. Ken thought.

He removed his black cloak, putting the fabric on the floor. The onyx eye turns red, scanning Sakura's body that he retrieved from Susanoo's hand back to his arm and bending her legs to lie on the dark fabric, resting her head on his lap.

"How about Fukuda?"

"I'll deal with him alone." He said. _If he's still there._

"How's Fukuda's eye?" Sasuke asked. _Please I don't like this ambiance, he's chakra is all around me and can easily read me._ Ken is actually not comfortable around him, and he knows that he don't want his jealousy to be noticed.

"The transplant to Fukuda's right eye was completed; that's why he's capable of its dojutsu last time." He answered, hoping it can help him once he faced the criminal. He's watching Sasuke who's carefully pressing Sakura's chakra points on her arms.

"Since when did he start to use the eye?"

"I'm not sure when did he used it exactly, but when he appeared in the Sunagakure, he used it to transport us outside the Kazakage Tower in a secluded area. That's when Sakura followed us and fight him. About the operation, he have a priest partner who initially put the eye on him but due to some complications, he felt sick for a week and the eye keeps on bleeding. That's when he decided to look for someone proficient using ninjutsu on sensitive operations like eye transplant."

"Bleeding?" He questions, not looking at Ken.

"The priest made a mistake, but it can be fixed by medical ninjutsu. He's too old to do that, and he doesn't know medical ninjutsu, he even does surgery the traditional way. It's a pity, Fukuda don't have an effective partner anymore but still, he's invincible."

"Hn." A pregnant silence came right after his famous two letter expression.

"Uhmm.." Ken rubs his chin by his thumb, and glanced at Sasuke's eye. He can't see one that covers his bangs but he's sure, that one is pretty much special. "How long are you using your eyes? I had an idea on how rinnegan & sharingan works but I'm just familiar with books about the clan's history."

"I've almost lost my sight and got restored from my brother's eyes... it might be 14 years ago." The clan's eye abilities are not a secret but not everyone knows it. Sasuke is actually being nice to him by stating the facts since he's a respected medic-nin. He'd seen his resolve earlier on not getting his team killed for his actions after being abducted by Fukuda.

"Ah, I read if it's being used too much, you'll get blind and need another light."

"Yeah."

"So how come? You used them last war and you are taking missions that will require you to use that, if that's how it works, you should be blind I guess."

"No, an eternal Mangekyō Sharingan has no negative side effects from the usage. But my wife had researched on how to prepare a Kotarō. It is an eyedrop that my brother used to help him remove the irritation on his eyes and also to remove the temporary blindness. She managed to create one for my maintenance if ever I overused my eye, it's like a typical pain reliever compare to original Kotarō that will shorten your life." Ken got surprised to see a very quick smile he'd made on his face. He blinked and checked if something's wrong with his own eyesight, but it's true, _this man can smile_.

"It's not really necessary, but she constantly checking my eye and I can't just refuse. She's being pushy when it comes to health examinations... and somehow, I have no worries." Sasuke added trying to control his emotions, telling Sakura's routine check-up to some stranger makes it difficult for him to maintain impassive expression. It's because he feels he is showered of so much care and attention and reminding it makes him happy.

"How convenient." _How lucky you are. –_ That's the actual words that popped in the doctor's mind, not the words he blurted from his mouth. He can visualize on how Sasuke describes Sakura's dedication to her family and work.

 **Fukuda's Hide-out**

 _Sasuke reaches toward me, grabbing my hand and laces his fingers with mine. I feel like I'd slept for a day. I tried to call his name, but I end up rubbing my lips together after seeing his worried face._

" _Sakura." It's a very manly voice. I feel comfort and I chose to answer him by squeezing his hand. He tried to pull away but I forced our hands to stay together, I want to feel more from him. After my fight with a sand medic-nin tandem with Fukuda, my chakra points had been locked I cannot mould chakra to stay in full capacity on a regular day._

" _Hmmm." I used my other hand to reach his face and I felt a different hair, it is shorter. The bones are sharper on his cheek, it's not a small face._

Even without looking, her hands know if it's _his_ face.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura woke up from a dark room where she is holding a hand owns by a blonde man wearing a different cloak.

"Hn." Inside the room, she felt the man from her dreams is too far away on what she expected him to be, he is behind the open door. Looking around, taking his time to survey the surroundings before he turn his face to Sakura.

"You're squeezing me." Ken said, she is still holding his hand, fingers locked with him. _So strong, it hurts._ Ken thought. Sakura just realized the situation she's in. Ken is in the middle of healing her, while _her_ Sasuke is the look out.

"I was dreaming about-, sorry." _Shit._ Sasuke doesn't seem to care but she's not even sure if he watched everything. While Ken is in more difficult situation here, though he admit to himself he dreamt of holding Sakura's hands before, it is not a good idea if the husband is there.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

"Sakura you're loud!" Sasuke frowned at her. "I will go to Fukuda's room now." He said.

"Was he mad?" She asked frantically, pulling away from Ken. "I'm so stupid!" She whispered to herself.

"Don't ask me, but I think he always looks mad." Ken admitted and Sakura glanced if he is serious. As much as possible she wants them to be in good terms.

Ken told Sakura what happened after she got unconscious. He also explained how Fukuda manages the hide-out and the people who follow him now became prisoners.

"What a heartless bastard." She's now angry after she heard that Fukuda made an escape leaving his prisoners locked. There are almost a 20 person who were hungry. Even the sick priest was left on the room. Ken told her that Sasuke assumes Fukuda must read Ken's plan of leaving his side, chose to leave his partner and people to save his own ass.

Sasuke went to the priest's room while the two medics go where the prisoners stay. There are four cells and people are all skinny, it's been a year since the glory of the religion they believe will reach out for their dreams. However, their dreams became nightmares; they left their place to serve him, travel with but their numbers mysteriously decreasing.

When Sasuke's mission with Choji is to aid the cloud ninjas to capture Fukuda, Fukuda had the chance to see the sharingan of this man and decided to change his goal. He was busted and escaped from their place where the worship happens, he told the remaining followers to leave him. However, others decided to follow him treating like he's a god's messenger. These followers don't know Fukuda will trap them all in cells for his future needs.

The cell that they found stinks, the floor was stained blood and there were human bones scattered at the corner. They said a guy killed himself; others tried to leave but faced death. Until they're all look useless and unhealthy. Fukuda forgot about them but the priest decided to take care of them, as far as he can do is feed them inside cells.

Sakura is terribly sad for their stories, they just chose to believe. Mostly, people in Konoha have different views on these; others are agnostic, others don't know at all if they should have to go to a shrine to pray. In the end, people have different belief in religion but definitely everyone doesn't want to be used.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay now." She rubs the back of an old man who's relieved after they explained to the people that there will be more medic-nin from Konoha to pick them up.

"Is the priest okay?" Sakura went where Sasuke is, he's with the priest who's lying on the bed. Standing near the sleeping guy who holds a book on his chest.

"It's too late." Sasuke said, Sakura had seen the blood all over at the white sheets where his head rests, she can't even see the whole face of the priest.

"What happened?"

"There's a seal on his chin that his head will explode once his tongue."

"It can't be-

"Yes, his partner is a demon. I'd seen the seal once I entered the room. He noticed me right away, calling my last name. I tried to tell him not to say anything, but he's stubborn. His voice is faster than my attempt to knock him out. "That's why he's head exploded."

"Or he did it on purpose to free himself?" Sakura said with face in horror.

"I don't know, but right now, I need to pursue Fukuda before he gets further."

"I'll come with you!" She requested. Sasuke paused; it's been a very long time since they're on a mission together. As much as Sasuke will be relieved that Sakura's safe on his side, it's too dangerous. She just recovered from her injuries she's been struggling for days. More importantly, he preferred that she will not fight anymore. There's one thing he is really afraid that she's might end up if he'll bring her with him.

"You'll stay here until Konoha medic corps came."

"No! I want to take down Fukuda. He killed his partner, deceived his followers, and betrayed his village!" He didn't respond at her, and unexpectedly seen his subdued eyes.

"Okay, come with me." She bit her lips, while he is about to leave the room, she feels there's a hint of sadness he's been hiding from her. She doubled her steps to capture him and embraces his back.

"What?" He asked, a little confused on her behaviour.

"Nothing." She buries her face on his back, feeling the black fabric. "I just felt like I need to hug you." Her words made him speechless, his feet shakes, not sure if he'll move forward. He rolled his eyes down to meet hers.

"Let's go?" He turned around, smirking at her.

The Konoha Medic Corps arrived as early as expected, a girl with orange locks approaches Sakura with a pouch handing over to her. "Sasuke-san called came and Shizune-san immediately gave an order to rush here... and ... I thought of giving this to you shisou." Moegi said with her eye's full of respect to her master.

"Awesome!" Sakura was pleased on how Moegi had thought of bringing it to her. "You're sharp; I lost my bag and was not yet done with Fukuda." She said while checking the ninja tools she needed inside the pouch. Moegi's eyes started to brighten more after her praise.

Ken assisted the arrival of Konoha medic corps, they give him proper greetings knowing he's the Sand Village's number one medic-nin. Explaining the situation and each patients particular situation they need to take action too, his hands is in full now, he didn't notice the couple is about to leave.

"We need to go now." Sakura tapped Moegi's shoulder and she quickly disappeared in front of her student, seeing she started to jump into trees while Sasuke is already meters away but waiting for her to reach his place above the trees.

 **oOo**

"Someone is following us!" Sakura told Sasuke.

"Don't let your guard down."

"I know."

After an hour of jumping on every large tree; they crossed a stream. Sasuke stop by on the rocks near the running water and checks the openings between bushes, surveying the place.

Sasuke didn't say anything after and moved forward. Sakura followed and  
notices that they're headed on a large field with tall bamboos. Stunned on how beautiful this forest and how it hold its position. "This way." He suddenly interrupted her wandering on the tall slender trunks. She can't believe there's a part of Hidden Grass abundant of bamboos.

 _I shouldn't be taking it easy._ She told herself. She watches Sasuke turned right where there will be no bamboos on their way. There's actually a large bed of green grass having a brown, rocky pathway headed to a mountain. In this landscape they can't jump on every tree but they can run here side by side.

"Anata!" She finally said when they're now closer. She actually surprised him since she doesn't need to shout at him to get his attention. They're running on the ground, Sasuke is on her right, not letting his guard down, scanning every detail on his eyes. She doesn't understand why she's not feeling nervous on pursuing this criminal. They might encounter him right away and rush towards to them. "Sorry, maybe I'm not used to missions, after a very long time." She admitted, she knows he might notice her discomfort and not paying enough attention to her surroundings. "I've been locked on the hospital and at home, it's been years..." She chuckled and seen his serious eyes on the pathway.

"I'm more used to this."

"Yeah... you never change."

"I'm used to this and you shouldn't worry, I won't bring you with me if you're not able enough on your condition." She smiled at him even though he is not returning her gaze. "And I'm not letting you hurt in the first place." Sakura's eyes looked down, lowering her head; her uneasiness had blown away. She knows his over protectiveness making her feel more confident.

 _He just took away my worry on how irresponsible I feel. No... I feel so secure if we're together, like no one can touch us if we have each other's support_.

"This reminds me of our 2 year mission." It's nostalgic, Sasuke smiled, it was crooked and she can't take away her eyes on it. He's feeling the same familiar experience.

"Feeling old already?" He teases her.

"Of course not!" She shouted right away, making Sasuke closes his eyes on her loud reaction.

"Technically you're older." She easily got mad at this, starting from her neck up to her head, she became red. She doesn't like talking how old she is and he knows how she doesn't like this topic. This time, she can't ruin this moment, she need to control herself.

"But people in the village thought you're years older to me!" She claimed, still her cheeks were red.

"Hn." He is now grinning at himself enjoying her temper.

"They thought you're my older brother." She added to taunt him more. "What if you're my brother? Haha! for sure I'll always annoy you." She jokes. However, Sasuke's smile disappeared. He doesn't like the sound of being her brother. He never dreams about it. Not in his lifetime. "It's because of your height, 'remember I'm almost reaching your height when we're genin, and now I always look up to see your face."

It's easily shows how happy she is when talking some random things with him, even if it's an everyday topic that she suddenly wants to open. It's more than enough for her on moments like this, her husband just listens to her rants about her patients, memories on their household that she wants to talk about. While he just nods, smile and watch her bright face full of energy on her manly gestures while narrating the story with face full of passion. Sasuke's sure she's the only woman who can do that while story telling.

There are times he's not listening to her anymore but watching her green eyes glows, her lips movements and how her cheek blushes.

Suddenly there's a brief sound of a clutching metal behind them. "Wait!" His attention was diverted. The two look around them, above, below and scan their surroundings.

"Oh?" A little rabbit apeared from the bushes. The Uchiha couple exchanged look and sighed.

"I'll check above." Sasuke moved away from her and seen him jumping on one of the bamboo on top of it to see the perimeter and a dark figure catches his eyes is about to attack behind the woman.

A hand approaches Sakura's shoulder. "Nothing suspicious here, Sas- unable to continue what she is about to say, the hand on her shoulder isn't the hand she is expecting to. A man is staring at her with a murderous intent. He has brown hair that reaches his shoulder; the same color reflects his left eye while a red eye on the right. _Ken's right, he has the sharingan now!_ He's wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. _This feeling, like he's better than before._ Sakura thought, he's just wearing normal civilian clothing. Easily recognizes him by with the sharingan and the bandage around his arm, where she's able to hit him the last time they fought. "I should have killed you." Sakura's eyes were in a shock after facing the wanted criminal again who are in a good shape. Her face shows fear before Fukuda who is smiling that he caught her off guard, Sakura mouth hang open and a sharp sword had stabbed her chest.

"Ah!" She coughed blood and the sword had pierced through her heart. Smiling victoriously, Fukuda raises his sword with Sakura's chest impaled on it, her feet leaving the ground. Sasuke landed to see Fukuda is grinning at the reward on his hands, showing him his comrade's body stabbed on his sword.

The fiery reaction to Sasuke's face gives Fukuda enough confidence to challenge him. He had observed the two for minutes and it was a success on eliminating the woman first. Sasuke starts to walk, letting him know he's not going to charge at him. He's eyes are only on Sakura's upper body bathing in blood.

"Long time no see, Uchiha." The red eyes both started at each other, reading each other's killing intent.

"So this weak woman is with you."

"Hn." Fukuda frowned on his attitude on just standing before him with so many openings, making him wonder if he will ask for negotiation after killing the woman.

 _What's with him? I guess I can offer her body and he'll let me escape. Man, I can't afford to fight with this shinobi. I am only good at escaping, all I want in my life is to live luxurious and live longer but it became very complicated after meeting that damn priest. Giving me the scroll of doing the life transfer technique in exchange of recruiting fanatics to his newly established religion._

Sasuke notices the internal conflict, Fukuda was truly triumphant after his attack to Sakura but leaving him alone to fight the powerful Uchiha make him realize he's not invincible. He had the chance to see Sasuke letting his guard down but it gives him the impression of questioning his own abilities. It was effective, the man in black cloak smirked, he is not like Shikamaru who's intelligent enough to form this plan but his battle experience had helped him to psychologically break down his confidence. The criminal is arguing to himself, asking why he had go this far and lose his life eventually.

The fear made his chakra flow abnormally on his head; it is obvious especially he'd been caught in genjutsu since he followed the two. Everything is under the couple's plan.

Fukuda waved away his sword to remove her body and he got surprised on how light she is.

"What! A Replacement?" He is expecting she should be on the ground hanging for the remaining seconds of her life but he moved away. The body on the ground transformed into a large bamboo trunk. It's a perfect illusion.

 _Where the fuck is she!_

He looked around. "What happened? I'd seen the chakra on that body proving it's the real deal! I impaled this sword to her heart! It should be a real body, it should be! I used the sharingan!"

"So much trust to your sharingan."Sasuke said while watching him in panic. Of course, he was caught in genjutsu after Sasuke stop at the stream noticing he had tailed them. When Sasuke got the chance when a rabbit appeared, he made his move already, made an illusion of his successful attack to Sakura.

So busy with his thoughts, a red flash suddenly surprised him and charged. The tall bamboos fell down; Sakura had hit a bamboo trunk it shattered into thin fibers. _He dodged my attack, he might realize it now._ She thought, Sasuke appeared beside her, not in a battle stance but more like observing their fight.

"He might escape my genjutsu now." He said. "Atleast he knew how to use some basics of Sharingan properly."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "See my plan worked?" She gives him a pleasing smile and run after spotting Fukuda at the end of the bamboo forest.

"This bitch!" Fukuda is hiding now on the huge rocks near a large river. He forgot that the woman's punch can kill him in one shot, he was lucky he's able to dodge. He was deceived; he thought he's undetected following them. Realizing his situation, the difference on their strength is way too far; even the woman from Konoha is too strong for an ordinary chakra controlled punch.

"He's coming out." Sakura said, preparing herself. _Now he's gonna be more cautious, though he might see the different level of Sasuke-kun and him, Fukuda had no options, he won't give up on surrendering until he gave a desperate fight._

"Don't get too excited, may I remind that you're chakra is limited." He warned the woman with the Uchiha fan at the back of her dress. Honestly, he wants to tie Sakura or knock her unconscious so she wouldn't be dealing a dangerous fight. She's not completely healed, though he is seeing she can mould chakra properly compare to her state before.

 _It won't be dangerous! Let me beat him this time!_ It was her words while she stated her plan to trap him first in may be a strict husband but Sakura is getting better on pleasing him. This time, he will be a support. "Also," He made few steps to come closer to the broken bamboo trunks that scattered around, "Don't look at his eye." Now the dust is fading away, Fukuda might charge anytime.

"You're so sweet Anata." She chuckled, without leaving her eyes on the rocks where her opponent hides.

"Just don't let your guard down." He answered with a frown on his face, feeling embarrassed at her comment.

"Ahh!" It was fast when Fukuda charged at her with a sword, Sakura is now holding her kunai, fighting the man. Fukuda's sword versus her kunai. He watches their movement, and the enemy is careful on not letting her touch him, since one reckless action he take will be the end of him.

"Nice movement." Sasuke told himself, watching on how she fights the man, exchanging blows by blow, and in few minutes, he assumed the bamboo forest will be destroyed like a tornado hit.

The criminal is now cornered, resting his back to a boulder. Their battle had taken in different places around, Sakura is panting heavily, she knew her chakra wasn't enough and getting too carried away, something made her decide to do it. Her Byakugou Seal. Since she has enough chakra now, she'll be able to fight him in her full strength.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hold her arm, he can see in his own eyes about her plan. Her punches aren't enough and she wants a heavy blow, the crazy punch that every man in Konoha is scared of. "You will not release that seal." He commanded this time.

"Sa-suke-kun? I already used Creation Rebirth many times, why now?" She asked, having no idea why he suddenly got intense.

"Don't be stubborn. I'll take you to Naruto after this; he can restore the destroyed chakra points instantly without using the Creation Rebirth Jutsu." He sounds angry, hated how he feel useless on this situation.

"There's no holding back, this is to capture him. This won't kill me. I need to completely restore everything. I am all feeling better now but a little restricted on my movements. If my chakra system is all completely functioning I can fully fight." She moved away his hand on her arm thought it was no big deal. She decided to face his wrath after the fight. Ignoring the man behind her, he'd seen the purple lines starting to print all over her body.

 _She already used the jutsu!_ Fukuda is nowhere to be seen and had escaped on boulder where he's stuck before, while Sakura pause for a moment giving Sasuke a glare to free her arm.

"I know how it affects your body. This is enough." He didn't care now if she will hate him. He knew before that this seal is dangerous and he can't record how many times she used it during the years he was away. He realized everything after seeing her unconscious before, he made a decision.

The problem is Sakura is so focused on her fight. "I'll take this over. He can't get too far with those injuries." He spotted Fukuda hiding himself on a tree. Releasing Sakura, Sasuke jumped where Fukuda is hiding until she pulled his arm with such a force only she can do.

"I'll end it, I won't go overboard." He's now getting pissed off with her demand he stared at her straight into her emerald eyes and leaned down.

"Why are you not listening to me?"He yelled, he is so mad his face is all red. She can see veins on his forehead and grip her arm forcefully. She remained on her position, meeting his eye full of rage. She waited on what he is about to say, and she knew he's never been this angry before. "Sasuke-kun, you're gripping me...

"Stop being so stubborn!" He said, it's like the first time he shouted to her. Tears started to form on her eyes feeling hurt and disappointed at the same time. She closes her eyes trying to stop the tears that keep on falling down on her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **N/A: I'm sorry to update this late; I've been busy with work. But finally I'm able to release everything inside my head for this fic again. I'm so happy! I'll appreciate if you'll tell your thoughts. Also I need to thank eliimg for your help! I have so many ideas for SasuSaku and I don't know when will I stop on writing story for his couple. (But I have to improve more hehe) Next week I will update again. Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Deduction

**BLOWN AWAY**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Deduction**

 _Summary: Sasuke never had a friendly "guy talk", where he can talk about being a man, and discuss his personal issues, not that Naruto isn't there for him, Sasuke just doesn't do it. So Sakura's friend thought he needs it._

Carefully releasing her arm, he feels guilty after seeing the red marks on her skin where he gripped her too tight. He inflicted emotional pain that had been manifested to physically hurt her. Restricting her to use one of her s-class skills is hard to agree with, he must work on this matter in a long way.

He sighs, letting his only arm inside the dark fabric, his feet starts to move further away and leans on a nearby tree to contemplate. As Sakura seen his troubled face, their eyes met, she's worried rather than hurt though her eyes are still wet, she cornered him under the tree, giving him no other options but to talk. "I don't... Their attention gets back to the place where they should be pursuing their target.

 _We're being unprofessional here._ Sasuke told himself, he shouldn't let her fight.

 _What the hell I'm doing?_

 _Naruto will laugh at my report if Fukuda will escape because I had a personal argument with Sakura._

He thought, the Uchiha can still feel the presence of the enemy, and this time bigger chakra is infusing behind the thick trees across the river. He must finish this. "Sakura... I don't want you to end up on shortening your life. _Damn_. _I'm not good in begging_. "Try to understand. Just...just please don't get used on throwing your life away." His tone changed the usual voice when he tells her 'good morning', the soft tone when he usually clears her thoughts after her busy days in hospital, the voice during those boring day-offs when he offers to cook for her.

"I am not! Why now? Do you know that this is the power I used to save you back then?" She explained, recalling her memory of pulling him from the portal that Kaguya made to separate him from Naruto. But Sasuke have different memory in mind, it was the process of fast regeneration technique.

"I know, and you have a bad habit of overworking yourself and I don't know when you will consider having a break for a while. This is something personal... so remember this. If you will take on missions again, you have to promise you're not going to use this jutsu that shortens your life."

 _What is this? I never saw him worried since I gave birth to Sarada._

But this kind of feeling makes her feel loved.

 _But he talks like I'll let myself be killed!_ Sakura was confused; she remembers telling him about the jutsus she's able to perform why he is hindering her now?

 _The Creation Rebirth can shorten one's lifespan. This technique can restore my damaged chakra points. It hastens the creation of new cells through division. Sasuke discovers how the jutsu works when we started to travel together. I remember he got problematic after that, he let me recite what else jutsu I can do, letting me explain everything I learned one by one._

 _Now, I think I know what he's really wary about..._

 _Wait a minute._ She's now suspicious on what had happened before he rescued her. It was the same behaviour when she got home and found him sick due to flu. Realizing this all, she returns to his gaze, and nodded shyly at him.

"I-I will try my best." She's touched on how he worries on things that never crossed her mind, she's a shinobi, and he must understand the consequences right? Slowly, the purple lines are fading away all over her face, neck, arm and legs.

"Good." _It's selfish, but I don't want to lose her_. _Am I being unreasonable?_ Sasuke asked himself. Considering how he cherishes her life not only to him but there's more people that she can still touch and heal. Most important of all, she's stubborn-type and he needs to keep her on check. He is her life partner after all."I'll go now." He poked her head that made a sharp clicking sound.

"Aw!" She put both her hands on her forehead. "It hurts this time!" The medic-nin complained after he turned away.

"Because you're being annoying." He told her sarcastically and looked back at her before leaving. It is the perfect picture of his joy, seeing the pink haired girl, hands covering her forehead, green eyes glaring at him. "I'm not yet done with you; we will talk after finishing this." That picture reminded Sasuke that he had the same reaction when he was 9, and that's his kind of happiness.

"What!?" She raised her voice but he already left. He jumped where the large amount of chakra is forming, finding Fukuda standing on one of the large boulder on the river. Seeing with his own eyes that this man's body is being pulled on his current position, he successfully used the transportation jutsu.

"He had taken advantage to use that technique. Did he escape?" Sakura suddenly came behind Sasuke, but she's pulled behind transporting her into another dimension. _Again!_ "White serpent?" Fukuda transformed into a white large snake, shinobi's who can use such body-transfer technique is willing to give their mortal body and exchange it into a white serpent, though he's weaker compare to Orochimaru. Feeling Sakura's chakra disappearing; Sasuke used his rinnegan to see if she had entered the other dimension with Fukuda. _Found you!_

"Move and I'll kill her!" Fukuda's snaked around Sakura's body restricting all her movements. She looked at Sasuke who just came inside the portal, eyes on her.

"Don't move Sakura." Sounds like he follows Fukuda's order, Sakura complied, nodded with wide innocent eyes, having no idea. Both of them knows that she can handle and easily escape the big snake around her body by infusing chakra around her. _What are you thinking? Sasuke-kun?_ Fukuda binds her tighter, making it difficult for her to breath. While the man in front of them remained with his quiet resolve, making it more difficult for the hostage and criminal to determine what he's up to. The small body starts to disappear on his sight, the only part remains visible is her head.

"So I thought you're just team mates, but actually, she's your precious wife." The human head of the white snake smiles viciously, showing his purplish black tongue licking the pink hair under him.

 _Sasuke-kun it's disgusting._ She closes her eyes, biting her lower lip and glancing back at the onyx eyed man. She wishes Sasuke can read her mind right now, she can make her own escape but he is not giving her any signal.

"You can try to kill her. Good luck with that." He gave the snake a sarcastic suggestion.

"Whatever. I'm gonna kill this woman if you won't let me escape."

"So that's you're last resort." He said.

Sakura manages to talk taking her chance to make time if Sasuke needs more time on whatever plan he has, "Why-d-do y-you want t-to have an im-mmmortal bo-dy?" It's an obvious distraction, Fukuda thought; he tightens more the grip and his human head moved closer to hers so their eyes can meet.

"It's just a childhood dream. But right now, I want is to escape. If you won't let me, you won't like what I'm about to do." He's transformed into his human form, with the female body pressed against him. His hand is snaking on Sakura's white buttons, "Hehehe." The red blouse is slightly opened and he's about to get deeper until he touched down what he is aiming for. "Ah? Flat?"

 _Amenotejikara!_ The technique Sasuke used before he felt a hand landed over his clothed chest, and Fukuda receives the death glare.

"As expected, you can only do pathetic moves." The man with the brown eyes was surprised to see the small body is not on his arms anymore, but a tall large masculine man in a black cloak. His hand expected to grab a soft mound but he is touching now is Sasuke's chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" In just a few minutes he's trapped inside a never-ending darkness that he can't escape. Though the order from Raikage is assassination, Naruto strictly advised him not to kill Fukuda, unless the situation is unavoidable for a kill. Their village leader doesn't order assassinations, cooperation is what he need as much as possible, and so he told his best friend not to kill the rouge. As the adult Sasuke of Konahagakure, he do as he say, surrendering the criminal to the cloud ninjas. Sakura sent a message to Konoha Village that Fukuda has been captured. He's unconscious after the torture Sasuke put him through; he might be stay like that for a week. (He went too far for his genjutsu when he felt how he desperately grabbed his boobs, rather chest.)

He's glad he can do anything to Fukuda in his eye technique. She'd seen him berserk during his young age under the influence of his dark desires of revenge, she had enough of it. So now he's concerned more on demonstrating he cannot kill someone mercilessly in front of her.

Reinforcement came that afternoon, they didn't expect them to arrive early, but thanks to Ken who gave the information of Fukuda being chased down by the Uchihas, and his village sent the communication to Cloud. Cloud ninjas near on the area were sent to retrieve the unconscious body. To capture his accomplice in Suna, Sasuke made Fukuda confess using genjutsu who's the medic in Ken's team in Sand Village and immediate order to arrest the person. Finally the mission was completed.

Sasuke is giving his statement to the reinforcement team in maroon and white ninja outfit, while Ken is examining Sakura's state if she went overboard on fighting Fukuda.

"You should take a rest. If you continue to be stubborn, you're husband will keep on frowning like what he is doing right now." The doctor winked at the medic-nin. They laughed together after seeing the grumpy man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the medic ninjas, unaware why the hell they are laughing at him. Sakura explained what happened, to her friend who has more understanding in medical manner.

"So it's called Creation Rebirth." She nodded at him.

"Based on what happened, I agree with Sasuke-san." Ken said his thumb under his chin, with a pouty lip, nodding his face slightly. Sakura frowned at his conclusion, she thought, he was her friend.

"I don't understand you guys." She said, scowling at him, though talking about her abilities is a serious matter for her.

"Sakura-chan. You shouldn't worry in the new era right now. Wars were over, you're not going to have the chance to use that unlike before. If Sasuke-san said it will be a forbidden jutsu, you should obey him. He's your husband." She tried to protest but Sasuke appeared quickly beside her. "Well, I'm so glad he said that." Ken continued despite of the third person's presence in their conversation.

"Let's go." He put his arm on her waist, making her jump on her place in surprise, Sasuke never do it in public, the sudden touch made her cheeks hot, she even stuttered on answering a simple _yes_ to him.

"So why are you still following us?" He asked Ken bluntly after the cloud ninjas parted with them.

"I have some urgent business in Konoha, I am summoned to talk to the elders with Shizune-san. Sakura knows that."

"Wow!? Yes, sounds great right?! Rather than going back to Suna. You're joining our way going home!" Sakura got excited immediately that made Sasuke dumbfounded by her enthusiasm. _The sun is setting-up, we might end-up camping here on the forest and she is happy three of us tonight will sleep together. Seriously Sakura?_

The pink haired woman just made an eye contact to him and as a natural reaction for someone you live with for a long time; she can easily read his dissatisfaction. She whispered a word only for his ears, showing the movement of her lips telling him _I'm sorry dear!_

"Hn, let's find a place to stay for the night, so we can continue to travel tomorrow to go back to Konoha."

The twilight let the three take a break for running for almost an hour. They follow Sasuke's route that led them to a cave shelter he chose. It was one of the places he used to rest during his travel. Three of them were tired, it's been a long day, and they've been restoring their stamina by only drinking their water supply.

Ken agreed to collect firewood to keep their body temperature up while Sasuke catches fish in the river meters away from the cave. Sakura prepared the cave where they can sleep for the night and she chopped the firewood using the small pointed kunai with no sweat.

It wasn't the awkward feeling anymore when the three shared dinner. Ken started the conversation how weird that Sakura chopped the thick fire woods easily while the man is the one preparing the fire. It's quite a change of roles, he shared the thought that it was funny and the couple didn't laugh with him.

They continued even after finishing the meal. Sakura and Ken do all the conversation, telling how her first & second fight with Fukuda got troublesome without relying on her Byakugou seal. She even tells Sasuke about her teenage times when she stayed on the Sunagakure with Ino, the tight-lipped Uchiha stayed silent that made Sakura feel uneasy.

That night, he positioned himself on the opening of the cave, leaning his back on the rocky part of the cave. Seeing the river glistened, that night, the stars are somewhere behind the clouds, only allowing him to see the moon. He looked down, watching the fire dances that he made earlier from his own chakra. It warms him, killing the coldness of the darkness around.

Ken is still up, and after observing the Uchiha on the opening, he decided to sit and have a chat with Sasuke. Good thing Sakura was at the corner, curled inside her sleeping bag.

"Do you love her?" A surprise attack from Sasuke, Ken choked from gulping some air, looking behind at the feminine body, the upper part is rising and falling normally, proof that she's asleep. Ken looked back to him, seeing his black and purple eyes on him. "You're an idiot. Do you know that giving me silent answer means you love her?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Ken asked, he is known as a medic-nin whose expert in ninja art: surgery but not everyone is aware he is also good in human psychology; it was one of the studies he shared with Sakura during the times they collaborated to build the children centre for mental health.

"She'll get mad at me if I do that."

"So you're going to kill me if she doesn't care?" He asked, frustrated.

"That's not the point."

Silence. "I think I know. Yeah, sorry."

"You have lost feelings that you should have let go from the past. I don't know how close you are back then when she stayed in Suna, but you should know when will be the right time you should stick yourself out."

"I'm not the type who's the one to pursue her or something! I know the situation!"

"Hn." Ken was taken aback when he smirked after that short reaction he got.

 _It's my fault, I thought he's the type of partner who takes her for granted and I'll insert myself there. I got excited when the management told me Konoha medic-nin will visit. I received news she's living alone with her child while her husband's rarely at home._

 _It was a foolish dream..._

 _I wish to ask her again, but I'm different now, I finally deducted it. Currently, its looks torture but I can see how I should turn this around._ He smiled to himself; at least he knew the lady he loved before is in good hands.

"I told her it's bad to perform the jutsu that subtracts a natural lifespan."

"You knew."

"Yep."

Silence. Ken can't believe this is harder when Sakura's not here, or anyone. The night's silence is even creepier talking to a smug bastard beside him.

"It's a good thing." He opened up again, but he doesn't even move an inch. "It's a good thing, that both of you is protecting each other's health. Keep it that way." Sasuke didn't answer; Ken was like talking to himself in a middle of the night.

"Ken."

"?"

"You remind me of my idiot best friend." Sasuke said, looking at the dark sky.

"Hey, should I be mad about that!" He points his finger at him.

"Physically you're the same, but you're smarter than him." He continued, this time Ken doesn't know if he should talk or not. "And he was Sakura's ex-boyfriend." A plastic bottle fell at their back and seen Sakura is changing her sleeping position but eyes were still closed. He sighed in relief that she wasn't awake to hear their funny conversation.

"Wait, Sasuke-san. Who's ex-boyfriend? Who is that guy?" He lowered his voice this time but excited to know who it might be.

"Nar-

"Wait,.. wait... are you sure?" His interest dropped down after realizing something in his past.

"Sakura-chan never had a boyfriend when I tried to ask her out in Suna...that's what I learned... when did she have that guy?" Sasuke paused, thinking back what info he have was Sarada's words from the witness: Sai. As far as he remembered, they were 16 years old, and he was freshly declared international criminal.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" He said. _As I thought, I shouldn't talk to him about that._ Sasuke told himself.

"Of course! Because back then, she's popular with guys, everybody digs the information and Ino of Konoha said she's single since she was born." Sasuke stared at him with disgust. "No! You know, a guy thing... hearing a bunch of girls is coming, usually a guy will know it first before asking the girl out."

Sasuke's lost in his own thoughts, remembering the old vendor of takoyaki, believing Naruto was her boyfriend before, he started to ignore her, blow her away and asked her to tell him anything happened in the Land of Iron, remembering she doesn't want to talk about it. He thought he knew it already.

Everything is fine for Sasuke, if she dated a numbers of men before, he don't care, if she will choose him in the end. Even their first night, he was the sole witness he was her _first_ , he never felt so rewarded and satisfied in his entire life. But he will not brag about it to others. _Relax, I should be sleeping now, Ken is just being talkative._

"How long did it take if she had the boyfriend? You're a man, you should know that! What if that bastard is still have communication with her? Who knows? Who knows?"

"It's unnecessary." _It's pointless and I'm not interested._ Sasuke told himself.

"This is boring man, I'm sleepy." Ken tried if he admits his defeat; he'll just leave it there. _You're dying to know it, common man._ Ken thought.

"Good." Sasuke answered.

"And... one more thing Uchiha Sasuke!" He stood up and put his hands on his waist, letting Sasuke look up at him, he can't help but control his chuckle to crack to see how physically he looks exactly like Naruto with that stupid pose. "I think there's nothing to be afraid if you ask her." It was an honest suggestion, and Sasuke simply nodded, he didn't take it against Ken. He's just scared of what he might discover.

 **0o0**

After a few minutes, Ken was knocked out. He's mouth open and hugging the rock beside him, he sleeps without any fabric over his body. The doctor was sleep deprived after staying over to Fukuda's filthy hide-out since day break. On the opposite side a few meters away, the female body kept on shifting positions inside the sleeping bag.

Her eyes were closed but still awake, she know she can't sleep like this. After all the success of their mission, she doesn't understand why her husband is having unusual behaviour. Zipping down the sleeping bag, something hard hit her forehead.

"Ouch!" After opening her eyes, she found Sasuke leaning over her with his hand on his own forehead, his eyes so wide and face is in disbelief.

"Sorry." He quickly turned his back while Sakura blushed.

 _Is she awake all of this time? Dammit!_

"Do you need something?" She asked him, both not facing each other.

"No. Just checking you out. Go back to sleep." He hurriedly goes back to his original position. He just checked out the bottle that dropped near her place earlier.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He stands up and goes back to his position, sitting at the entrance, arm resting on his right knee. In his surprise, Sakura had jumped beside him. "Hey!" He warned, but she snakes her arms around his waist, resting her head over his chest. He exhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure at the sudden feeling of his beautiful wife clinging to him; he finally pulled her closer so that she can face him.

"You heard us?" There was a hesitation in his voice, but Sakura showed her sweet smile and nodded slowly, telling him not to worry. "Look Sakura, you don't need to tell me something irrelevant."

Sakura sighs, burying her face into her palms, how she can expect a man who runs after revenge should have an idea if a woman is with a man before? _He is smart, but he can be very slow at his situation, if Naruto will hear it, he'll die laughing!_

"Let me ask you first, did you have relationship before, or even during your redemption journey?" This is a probing question, and one of the question that he hates, he feels she's testing his fidelity. She doesn't know how to feel about this but Sasuke is so clueless.

"Are you serious? You think I can do that?"

"We don't have relationship when you left, you're forehead poke is mysterious in some ways, oh and yes, I don't know the exact significance of your poke before. Plus, you admitted you almost thought of not returning home, so?" She asked, eye brows rising at him, she's trying to calm her voice down so Ken won't wake up.

"I never think of any relationship until I went back to get you... wait a minute, how old are we to discuss this thing? Our daughter is 12 years old Sakura. We're 12 years together." He explained defensively.

"It's funny coming from you who don't know that you're the only man in my life," He gulped at the sudden confession looking around and sees Ken is still asleep. Sakura stole a glance at Ken too at her words; her voice got louder this time.

"Sorry, I'd blown you off many times when I heard it from.. some- uh! Some random people that you're Naruto's girlfriend before." _I'm talking too much._ Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Sakura now understands, she knew particularly these random persons are. Takoyaki vendors, Sai and even Captain Yamato were rooting for them. "This is ridiculous. Forget everything you hear." To escape from his embarrassment, he decided to wrap it up so he can have his time alone checking what level of stupidity he reached this time. But in his surprise, Sakura laughed and closes her mouth right away, afraid that Ken will woke-up in their silly chats. Since she can't stay with lower voice to convey her feelings, she pulls his head closer to her and kisses his cheek with a loud smacking sound. He looked at her lovely face and finally it came to his senses. _I'm the only one._ He wants to utter the words, it will be very good to hear.

"Please, Naruto is _our_ bestfriend, _our_ supporter in _our_ relationship since were teens." She emphasized each phrase to him, like explaining to a little kid.

"Okay, I have one last question."

She's taken aback. "Go ahead."

"I picked up a package that Naruto wants only you to receive it, it happens that Sai found me and ask for a favour to receive it." Sakura tried to recall anything about a package and there's only one thing in her mind. "And you know what's inside?" He asked, this time it's not jealousy, it's something that's been bothering him after opening the package at home.

"Don't tell me you open the package that's not for you. That's rude!" Sakura scolded him.

"But do you know what's inside?" He asked for the second time.

"Of course not! It's for Kakashi sensei, Naruto is busy and can't go to sensei's place, so I do the favour for him. What's the big deal?" _His thinking that Naruto give me gifts, Kami, he's so cute but makes me mad at the same time._

"That's fine; I think I know what happened there."

"What?"

"What's inside the package?"

"You said it's rude to-

"What's inside?" She demanded.

"Porn magazines." They both stared at each other and she's the first one to crack a smile, he really can say it straight to her face.

"You read them." She said, laughing at herself.

"Hey." He warns, pulling her closer, she's been moving too much and being talkative in the middle of the night. "Sakura." He muttered, leaning down at her ear. "Ken is a heavy sleeper, you-" Sakura didn't let him finish his sentence and slightly extending her neck to check on Ken. At first, she nodded at him telling this random fact about her friend, but suddenly something is coming to her senses when he is unbuttoning his black vest. Sakura was sharp enough to get the message, she moved away with her cheeks full red.

"No way!" She removed her hands from his waist so he won't be doing anything she's not prepared. Is this the effect after reading the perverted magazines? Hiding her embarrassment she told him she'll get back to her place. "Don't push your luck!"

"Huh?" Sasuke shrugged at her sudden reaction. "I said he's a heavy sleeper, you've been whispering for all of this time, I can't hear you clearly." He's now wearing only his long sleeves, feeling all comfortable, then putting the clothes on the side and found out his wife is thinking of something else. _Oh, I see._

"You're thinking dirty, am I right?"

"Sasuke-kun, I've been honest with you for all of my life, and the way you said it earlier, it really sounds like an invitation." She declared and wants to die of embarrassment. With the famous smirk on his lips, forces her to return on his chest, meeting her warm lips. It is the thing she'd been waiting for months, how she can refuse this time? She let herself melt on the warm of his arm, feeling his lips going up to press on her forehead.

0o0

 **After 2 months...**

At the rocky mountains where Kakashi taught him the chidori, Boruto is eating the bento prepared by Sakura, destroying the cute presentation on his lunch box in the process. When he is training with his sensei, he usually tells his mother Hyuga Hinata not to prepare anymore because his aunt Sakura is preparing meal for two people.

"Don't play with your food." Sasuke said, he picked the black nori which was cut as a black hair.

"This is not so cool!" Boruto finishes his food already and drink some water. "That's not cool!" He complains to his sensei.

"What do you mean?" He picked the sheet of ham on top of the rice, it was the face part that should be looking like him.

"This bento! Aren't you ashamed that you eat the bento with your cute face design in public?" Boruto recalled he seen his sensei on an empty bench in a public park eating alone. He couldn't forget it because he was punished that time since he's late for thirty minutes. He noticed the grown people laughed after seeing the cute design of his food, but he didn't mind at all, he continued to eat his meal properly. (End of Flashback)

"Uncle how about eating ramen?" He asked him who is busy on enjoying his meal on the rocky place that only two of them around. They just took a break from his training. "You're the most respected and feared shinobi, uncle, but this silly faces, and this is what? Flowers on your food and heart shaped eggs? Isn't embarrassing?" His grouchy student asked.

"It's not. And don't talk like that on the food, it's improper you idiot." He said.

"Whatever. But Aunt Sakura's food is good; Mom just beat her in these cute designs."

"Heh, I don't want to hear your opinion. Be thankful she even brings soldier pills for you." He gave her a basket of black balls. It was the most hated pill ever in Boruto's life, like Sai, for him it looks like _mud balls_.

"No! That tastes like shit!" He shouted, like he's being haunted by the basket of soldier pills. As a good example of a teacher, Sasuke pick one pill and eat it in front of Boruto.

"This is made from the most nutritious ingredients and vitamins to replenish you're chakra during training, and it doesn't taste like shit." He explains after drinking his water.

"No! Uncle, you don't know you're the only one in this village who eat soldier pills like it's a normal candy, but it's not! In the hospital, everyone seeing this thing made them sicker." (That's Sakura's mixture in the Hospital.)

"What? Is that true?" He asked uninterestedly, he gets another pill and throws at Boruto who don't even want to touch it but ended up to his palm. "Eat them all or I'll shove it to your mouth. If you don't take them, I'll tell your Aunt Sakura that you dislike her bento and her soldier pills tastes like shit. You have an idea on how she got angry right? I'll give you the chance to train with her for a month." Boruto digested every word his sensei said.

The kid started to feel nauseous just by imagining eating the _mud balls_. In addition to, suggesting training with his sensei's wife have a big effect on him, personally, he heard from his own father that he honestly admits that woman is dangerous. He believes his father and he don't want to try it.

"Uncle, give me that basket and I'll eat them." He's about to faint when the blonde kid said it.

"Good student." A little girl in red ninja outfit came seeing Boruto's pale face is eating the soldier pills that her mother prepared.

"Amazing Boruto, you can eat that pill?" She little girl tapped his shoulder and the poor blonde kid coughed out. _Well I can also eat that soldier pills but only Papa can eat that bitter thing without any reaction from his face. I wonder how he digests it._ She starts to wonder while calculating how many grams of pills did her mother made for them this time.

"Sarada what brings you here?" Her father asked, walking closer to the little female version of himself.

"Mama was in the hospital, she hit her forehead on the bathroom door. I'm about to shut it when she's about to enter." Sasuke got confused on why Sakura can be clumsy on hitting her skull in the morning; she'd been perfectly fine during those days that he stayed home.

"Boruto, want to come? I have to go to the hospital." Boruto nodded and the three came in the hospital where they seen Shizune is busy talking someone on her phone outside the room. Sarada called her but she's pretty busy. Sasuke looked at her carefully and found she's more than occupied to the person on the other line rather than give them attention. He didn't want to hear any of her conversation but when Shizune see them, she points her hand on the room on her right to get inside without holding the phone.

"Yes, so we're going out tomorrow?" Shizune asked the person on the other line. "Okay, I love you too Ken." Sasuke's eyes widened after hearing her talking to a guy he knew. He just can't understand that this man was into medic girls.

Moving forward, he found Sakura sitting on the bed with a bandage on her forehead, she smiled widely after seeing Boruto and Sarada greeted him and followed by worried face over her forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke felt something strange to her today. To be precise, it's been weeks that she became lazy on the mornings to get up, she even stays longer in the bathroom and convincing him she's okay. "I just got unconscious. Sarada was so worried to call Shizune-san." Today's her rest day and she can get her home anytime soon, but he needs to find out first the strange mornings she's experiencing now. He put his hand on her arm, sitting on the bed, facing her.

"Let's go outside Boruto, you said you wanted to show something cool on your game boy." Sarada took the initiative after seeing her father's one brow raised at her. It was a secret gesture for the father and daughter that even her mother don't know.

"So can you be honest now." Sasuke said after the two kids left. He activated his sharingan on her.

"Anata,..." Morning sickness, picky on her foods and her bad temper getting worst this week. The first time Sasuke experienced it, he's totally wasted. For the second time around, he don't mind to take care of her again, he just needs the confirmation from her, because by using his eye ability, he is seeing another life form inside his wife.

"I can't believe it." He admitted, both of their eyes on agreement. "Since when?" _I believe we used protection when I came back._

"2 months." She answered, she's not proud to say it and she predicted his follow-up question that she don't want to answer.

"Oh no. Sarada is enough." Sasuke said, they are actually not prepared for two shinobi child to raise, it was basically one child per family, since Shinobi's parents that are still in service will be really busy to have a larger family members. 3 Children is the maximum but in general most of them have one child per family.

"Don't say that." She pouted, and rubs her tummy. Sasuke places his hand too on her hand and holding it over her abdomen that having now the faint chakra, a life form that's part of him. "I hope it will be a boy this time." She giggled, and Sasuke stayed on his serious gaze, it's an unexpected child, they're not prepared.

"But when did it happen?" He asked her, trying his best to lower his tone, so kids won't hear them outside. "You use contraception all the time right?"

"I've been missing for 3 days without any equipment Sasuke-kun, and then you came to save me, that was the night you seduced me." The baby is two months old and he is trying to remember when it happened, forgetting her accusation of seducing her, 'coz he can't remember all of those times. All of a sudden, he recalled a single night outside the village.

"As far as I remember, the positioning is I'm 3 meters away from you on that cave. You came to me." He said, changing his seat to lean on the headboard the way how Sakura sits on the bed so they're sitting together.

"You're the one who checked on me and I got up!" She said, she can't believe they need to argue after being thankful they conceived a second Uchiha.

"I still can't believe it." Sasuke said.

"That Ken is a heavy sleeper?" Sakura asked, that made Sasuke narrows his eyes at her in disbelief.

"That we have a second baby now." She hurriedly buried her face on his neck, she's more than glad to carry their second baby. Sarada will be happy to have a sibling. "You think it's strange?" She stares at his face looking down on her while she's under his chin.

"What?"

"That we conceived another baby, on the woods. Same with Sarada." She admitted shyly.

"Hn." He leans down to kiss her nose. "Atleast she will be born in Konoha this time." Sasuke is more than glad, though he will be facing a preggy Sakura with a lot of mood swings. "I will watch them grow; I'll take care of you, Sarada and the youngest Uchiha."

"Thank you." Sakura said with tears of joy falling down from her eyes, feeling glad of his love.

* * *

END.

 ** _A/N: after weeks of adjusting my schedules to give time for my passion, it's very rewarding to be here at the end of the story, reading the reviews and getting notified with the story followers and favorites while I'm in a middle of work haha. A big thank you for all of you! Cheers for Sasusaku! I have another fic and it's from the point of view of Rock Lee to the initial relationship of Sasuke and Sakura entitled: "Shortcomings" It's still Narutoverse and some headcanons. Hope you will like it!_**

 ** _Again, thank you for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**BLOWN AWAY**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Author's Note:**

Hi Guys! Yes this story was finished so why there's another chapter, haha.

Right now, I have updated my other story "Shortcomings" I failed to upload it yesterday I got all tired after I made some traditional SS artwork. For the request of making an epilogue, I'm sorry I can't create one and I guess I made a long story chapters than expected, I am surprised some don't want it to end yet. I appreciate your comments!

Thank you again to the reviews after the release of last chapter.

So if you want more of Sasusaku, here's the other one. The fic will be on Rock Lee's point of view.

Enjoy Reading and Thank you for your time Hugs to everyone.


End file.
